


Absolute Obedience

by stacy_l



Series: One Fantasy Leads to Another [4]
Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Adult Content, Anal Sex, BDSM, BDSM Scene, Consensual Kink, Dom/sub, Dom/sub Play, Erotica, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Male Slash, Multi, Oral Sex, Sexual Content, Sexual Fantasy, Slash, Threesome, Threesome - M/M/M, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-23
Updated: 2015-02-23
Packaged: 2018-03-14 12:54:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 25,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3411392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stacy_l/pseuds/stacy_l
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Daniel refuses to obey Jack’s orders so Jack decides to give him an education, with the help of a friend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Absolute Obedience

**Author's Note:**

> This story was originally posted on November 26, 2001. Enjoy!
> 
> This story serves as a response to "Prompt 5: Oil" from the 50kinkyways LiveJournal challenge community.

Jack O'Neill waited patiently for Teal'c to arrive at his house. Teal'c was joining Daniel and Jack for an evening of fun and games. Daniel had already agreed that Teal'c could join them for the evening. He found the idea of bringing a third person into their fantasy plays was very intriguing. Tonight was going to be perfect. Jack spoke with Teal'c several times in the last few weeks about tonight's events making sure that Teal'c, as well as Daniel, were both willing to act out this scene. All of them were in agreement. They all agreed on the same safe word to use in case things didn't work out. Jack has been asking Daniel practically every night if he was sure that he wanted to do this. Daniel told him to stop worrying so much and if things went too far, or he felt uncomfortable at any time, then he would use their safe word. Jack was very nervous himself. Daniel and he had never before invited a third person into their fantasy plays, but they had discussed it in length and both agreed that Teal'c would probably be the best person to choose to carry out such a scene. Teal'c was very eager to be of service. Tonight Daniel would be in the middle. Daniel would be the one who was being tormented and taunted. Tonight was Jack's turn to teach his sex slave another lesson. 

Daniel walked downstairs and noticed how nervous Jack was. He approached saying, "Jack relax. Everything will be fine. If you really don't want to do this then just say so." 

"No, I want to. It's just that...a third person...I don't know..." 

"We have a safe word if things get out of hand or any one of us wants to back out. Will you just relax? We'll be fine." 

"What about you? You're the one who will be...educated." 

"Jack, I'll be fine." 

"What if Teal'c can't stop and he keeps going even if you say the safe word?" 

"He won't. I trust him. He’ll stop immediately if I say so. Jack, you know how protective Teal'c is of me, of all of us. He’ll stop if I need him to. I trust him and I trust you. If I didn't I sure as hell wouldn't even have considered doing this. Relax. If you need to stop for any reason just say so, Jack. Teal'c and I will both stop if you start feeling uncomfortable or start getting upset." 

"Why would I get upset...?" 

"Jack, in this fantasy play Teal'c and I do have intercourse. You know that. I've never slept with anyone else after you, Jack. You never have either. Jealousy is a powerful thing. If you want us to stop then say so immediately." 

"Are you really sure that you want to do this, Daniel?" 

"Yes. Are you sure that you want to?" 

"Yes it's just that...you're in the middle of this whole scene and..." 

"Jack, please stop worrying and trust that I’ll speak up if I need either of you to stop." 

"I do trust you, Daniel. I've always trusted you completely. I'm just worried. It's a different situation for both of us and..." 

"We'll be fine. You know Teal'c isn't as used to this as we are. We've been practicing for quite a while." 

"I know." 

"Will you please relax?" 

"Maybe we shouldn't go all out with the scene..." 

"Jack, if you don't want to do this then please tell me now. Don't be afraid to tell me if you don't want to. I'll understand." 

"No, I want to do it. I'm just a bit apprehensive. New situation and all." 

"Jack, all three of us will be nervous, but we'll be fine." 

"Yes we will." 

Jack jerked his head up when a knock sounded at the door and nervously glanced at it. Daniel noticed his apprehension so he answered the door. He smiled when he saw Teal'c on the other side and said, "Hi Teal'c. How are you?" 

"I am fine, Daniel Jackson. How are you?" 

"Great. Jack's a bit nervous, but I'm great and you?" 

"I am nervous also." 

"Come in." 

Daniel stepped aside to allow Teal'c to enter. Once Teal'c was inside Daniel shut the door then he looked at Teal'c saying, "If you have any doubts or second thoughts then say so, Teal'c. We'll both understand. If you've changed your mind..." 

"I have not." 

"Then I guess we should get started." 

All three of them looked at one another thinking of what was going to occur tonight. They were each very nervous. Daniel was more nervous than either of them but he was also very excited. This would be a totally new experience for all three of them. He knew that once Jack and him entered their roles they would do fine. They were used to these roles. The Master/slave role-play was one they often would partake in. Both Jack and Daniel drew immense pleasure and enjoyment out of that fantasy play and often would end up acting out new scenarios still in those roles. 

Jack looked at Daniel then at Teal'c before managing, "Well, I believe we should get started. Daniel, go upstairs and get ready. I'll be up shortly to prep you, all right?" 

"Sure Jack." 

Daniel quickly headed upstairs feeling nervousness and anxiousness stir within him. He wanted to do this but was very nervous. He quickly removed his clothes preparing for the scenario that all three of them created. Daniel quickly entered the bathroom pulling out a bottle of massage oil he quickly uncapped it. Jack said that he would help Daniel put the oil on his body so he decided to wait for Jack. He started to slowly rub the oil onto his body making sure to cover as much of his body as he could. He heard the bedroom door open and Jack say, "Are you ready yet, Daniel?" 

"Almost Jack...having a little problem rubbing this oil into my back though." 

"Oh, I can help you with that." 

Jack quickly entered the bathroom and paused looking at Daniel in his full naked glory covered in massage oil. The man's body glistened brightly in the light, which added to his appeal enhancing his physique very nicely and prompting him to comment, "Oh God Daniel, I don't know if I'll be able to keep from touching you tonight." 

"But you have to maintain control Jack, or you'll ruin the scene." 

"I know... Here let me get that back of yours." 

Jack poured some of the massage oil into his hands and quickly rubbed them together to warm them. He inhaled sharply as he placed his hands flat against Daniel's broad back. He then worked the oil into Daniel's flesh using light, long strokes to apply it. Daniel arched against those hands unconsciously as his need to feel Jack closer ignited. Jack smirked as he continued his long, gliding strokes across the sensitive skin of his lover's back. As Jack focused on continuing to make his long strokes gentle and flowing Daniel felt himself automatically relaxing. He groaned from deep within his throat as Jack's hands worked magic against his sensitive flesh. He muttered, "Oh God, Jack that feels so good..." 

"Whoa, relax Danny. You don't want to get yourself too worked up before we've even started." 

Daniel gasped whispering, "Hmm, where's Teal'c?" 

Jack found that he was already responding to his lover, as well, as his breathing started to pick up. He loved to touch his lover and stroke his skin, and rubbing massage oil on him was driving him insane with want. He forced himself to focus on Daniel's voice answering, "He's still setting up downstairs." 

Daniel inhaled and gasped in delight as he continued, "Hmm and...?" 

"He's fine with this," came Jack's very husky response. Oh God, they hadn't even started the damned fantasy play and he was already losing himself in Daniel! God, but the man was absolutely magnificent! Jack continued to work the oil into Daniel's skin rubbing it into his back and onto his neck. He used his right hand to support Daniel's head taking the weight of his head in his hand. He then started to massage the back of Daniel's neck by using gentle compressions with his thumb and fingers. He began at the base of Daniel's neck and slowly worked his way up to Daniel's hairline. 

Daniel moaned as he felt the gentle fingers of Jack's left hand massaging the back of his neck. He could feel himself growing tired, more relaxed. God, did Jack ever know how to massage. Daniel found he was becoming lost in the feelings the gentle strokes were providing him with and licked his lips asking, "What about you, Jack? How are you with this?" 

Jack felt his throat constrict as massaging the back of Daniel's neck just felt so damned pleasurable. He realized that Daniel asked him a question and quickly responded, "I'm fine too, Daniel." 

"Good." 

As Jack found himself becoming even more turned on by massaging his partner he suggested, "You know what? We need to use this massage oil more often, and not just when I want to make my slave look more appealing to a possible investor. God, this stuff makes your skin glisten...you look beautiful...like a god." 

"That's the idea, Jack. You have to make your merchandise appealing to possible buyers and leasers. The oil is the perfect way to do that." 

"Yes it is." 

Jack released his gentle hold on Daniel's head then poured more massage oil into his hands. He again rubbed them vigorously together and placed them on Daniel's shoulders. He started to work his fingers into the flesh of Daniel's shoulders working the oil into his skin. Then he rubbed his hands up and down across the lengths of his lover's arms. Jack then stepped back to see if there were any spots untouched. He urged gently, "Bend over the sink, Daniel. I need to put some more oil on that sexy ass of yours." 

Daniel quickly obliged his lover bending over at the waist to afford Jack with a very beautiful view of his ass. Jack added more oil to his hands rubbing them together rapidly he placed them on Daniel's ass cheeks. He then started to knead the flesh of Daniel's buttocks. After he felt that they were applicably coated he whispered, "Turn for me, love." 

Daniel did as bid slowly turning to show his entire body off to his lover. Jack felt his mouth begin to water and the urge to take Daniel now overwhelmed him. He looked sexier than ever covered in that massage oil. The oil definitely enhanced the enticing glimmer of Daniel's flesh making him look as if his skin were glowing in the light. His whole body was covered in the oil making his skin appear slick and soft. Jack had to force himself not to touch any part of that delectable body. The man was beautiful! He smirked saying, "There I'm done. You look absolutely beautiful, Daniel. Hell, you could push a chaste person to orgasm...whether male or female. No one could resist your allure and beauty. Oh God, the oil... You look sensual love..." 

Daniel blushed under the onslaught of compliments his lover was now showering him with and quickly muttered, "Thank you Jack." 

Jack's smile grew even bigger as he looked directly into his lover's eyes. He gently questioned, "So are you ready to do this?" 

Daniel hesitated for a moment then quickly replied, "Yes." 

"You're positive?" 

"Yes Jack. I'm okay with this. Really." 

"All right. I'm going back downstairs to help Teal'c set up. You get yourself into character. I'll be back up for you shortly." 

Daniel smiled shyly as he responded, "Your disobedient slave will be waiting." 

Jack gripped Daniel tenderly about his upper arms staring at the man. He so wanted to kiss his lover but he held back choosing instead to lick his lips and say, "God Daniel, I want you so badly..." 

Daniel could tell that Jack was very sexually charged right now and knew if they were to enact this fantasy play Jack would have to be able to control himself so he slowly stepped back putting space between himself and his lover saying, "In good time Jack...all in good time. You get me later tonight...all to yourself, but for now you have to share." 

"Hmm I can't wait until it's my turn." 

"Neither can I." 

Jack then left the bathroom and exited the bedroom. Daniel looked at himself in the mirror. Even he noticed how the oil made his skin glisten and look slick. The oil highlighted his skin making him look very sensual. He smiled quite pleased with the way the oil made his skin shine. He then headed into the bedroom to take his position and prepare for tonight's festivities. 

Daniel moved to the center of the room finding his spot and kneeling on the carpet. He felt his body getting overheated as he realized that, in this fantasy play, he was going to be the only one minus any clothing...at least in the beginning. He knelt in the center of the room breathing deeply to try to relax himself some. Once he felt relaxed he started to put himself into his popular role of the dutiful slave. The Master/slave fantasies that Jack and him participated in we're continually becoming more intense. As each of them became better at the roles they started to do more daring things...like tonight. Daniel placed his hands onto his upper thighs palms down. Then he downcast his eyes and bowed his head to show submission. He was amazed at just how quickly he slipped into character when he was so nervous. He was a slave being punished for defiance. In this fantasy play his master has grown tired of his constant disobedience and decided to teach him a very memorable lesson. The slave was to be temporarily rented to another master. This is where Teal'c came into the scene. Teal'c was to be Daniel's new master for the duration of the night until Jack reclaimed his slave. Daniel felt excitement brewing in the pit of his stomach as he waited patiently for Jack to return. 

After Jack and Teal'c set up for the fantasy play Jack again made sure that Teal'c hadn't changed his mind. Teal'c was still very willing. Jack looked at Teal'c then said, "I'm going to go get, Daniel." 

Teal'c nodded his head then closed his eyes. He was a bit anxious about tonight's games himself. He was not new to fantasy play but he was worried that he would upset Daniel and Jack if he did something wrong. They both seemed to be very glad to have him here and both were very excited about what was going to happen. Teal'c pulled out the suit that he brought along and entered the downstairs bathroom. He started to prepare himself for his role in this fantasy play. He was a buyer and renter of slaves. He had to look good and fit the part. As he put the suit on, and double-checked his image in the mirror, he felt himself easily slipping into the role. 

As Jack walked up the stairs he worked on putting himself into the role of the irate master. He approached his bedroom then deliberately flung the door open so hard it banged against the wall. He glared at the very naked slave in the center of the room. He smirked as he saw his slave jump in fear. Then he approached his slave and started to circle him saying, “I’m very angry with you, slave. You have continued to be defiant and disobedient even after numerous warnings and chances, so tonight I’ve chosen to get rid of you." 

Daniel was quick to question, "Wha...My Master..." 

"SILENCE! What is my rule about speaking, slave?" 

"I’m not permitted to speak until spoken to...or given the right to speak, My Master." 

"Then obey my rules! How many chances have I given you to obey? How many times have I attempted to teach you obedience, but you haven’t learned a damned thing! Well perhaps after today you’ll learn who and what you are. You’re to be leased out to others. I have a person who’s very interested in renting you for the night, slave. Perhaps after being on loan for a while you may learn that I’m the only master that you desire. If you embarrass me in any way then you’ll suffer. Is that understood, slave?" 

"Yes My Master." 

"Good. Get up slave! You may walk down the stairs but once at the bottom of those stairs I want you on your hands and knees crawling behind me. Is that understood?" 

Daniel felt the heat of desire flaring deep inside as Jack gave that order. He could feel himself already becoming extremely excited and quickly questioned his master again, "Crawling My Master?" 

His master responded to his question with anger and rage, "Yes crawling! Do you believe that you’ve actually earned the right to walk beside me, slave?" 

Daniel bowed his head further replying in a voice lined in shame, "No My Master, sir. I haven’t earned the right to walk beside you." 

"Then you agree that you must crawl?" 

"Yes My Master, sir. I will crawl for you." 

"Very good slave. Now when we meet my client you’re to rise up into your kneeling position, and keep your head bowed as we discuss the arrangements. Is that understood?" 

"Yes My Master." 

"You will not be permitted to speak either. You must remain completely silent during this entire transaction. Is that understood, slave?" 

"Yes My Master." 

"Good." 

Daniel felt his body becoming charged up as excitement and nervousness fueled him. Jack making him crawl made Daniel want to explode. He followed Jack down the stairs and, as soon as he was at the bottom, he lowered to his hands and knees then crawled behind his master. He felt intense desire raging through his body at the new experience. Jack never made him crawl before, until tonight. Tonight was going to be a night for a lot of firsts. This was another reason why everyone was so nervous and Jack was so concerned for him. New experiences could go one of two ways: they could either be very good or very bad. 

Jack entered the spare bedroom on the first floor and Daniel crawled in behind him. Teal'c glanced up seeing Jack then Daniel. As he noticed the man was on all fours, crawling after Jack, Teal'c felt his heart begin to race. Daniel was crawling on his hands and knees behind Jack? What the hell? He stared at Daniel who still remained on all fours. Damn but these two really got into the fantasy play! Jack approached him saying, "Mister Asher, I'm so glad that you could make it to this meeting." 

Teal'c quickly replied, "I am glad to be here." 

Daniel took that as his cue to move into his submissive position. He quickly raised his upper body then placed his hands, palms down, on his upper thighs. Once on his knees he then lowered his head in a proper show of submission. He stopped nearly two feet behind Jack and moved into his submissive position. Slaves were not permitted to sit at their master's heel, unless they were obedient. Daniel had been a very disobedient slave, therefore he had not earned the right to sit at his master's heel. To sit at your master's heel was an honor. In being permitted to do so a slave showed his total submission and obedience to his master's rule. 

Teal'c glanced at Daniel finding he couldn't look away as the man silently moved into his submissive position. He felt his penis growing more erect when he noticed that Daniel was fully into the character of slave. Teal'c then refocused on Jack gesturing towards Daniel as he continued, "I suppose that this is..." 

"My slave. He has no name other then slave or sex slave. He has yet to earn himself a proper slave name." 

"I see. Well, tonight he will learn to be a proper slave or he will suffer for his indiscretions." 

Daniel responded to Teal'c's firm tone of voice by lowering his head even further. Teal'c felt his heartbeat race. Daniel Jackson was one hell of a good actor. He was behaving as a true slave would. Teal'c now understood why Jack and Daniel liked to fantasy play so often. They both played their roles to the hilt. Seeing that Daniel and Jack were deeply into their assigned roles made Teal'c's ability to slip into his own assigned role a hell of a lot easier. He found himself glaring at the slave at his master's feet. Jack interrupted his thoughts, "We agreed upon the lease, but would you like to see more of the merchandise before you rent?" 

"Yes I would. Have him stand up and turn for me. I want to see all of him." 

"Slave, obey the order!" came Jack's harsh reply. 

Daniel quickly obeyed as he stood up. Once he was standing he slowly turned around in a circle allowing Teal'c to see his entire body. After displaying himself for his soon-to-be new master he dropped slowly back into his proper kneeling position. 

Both Teal'c and Jack found it very hard to look away from Daniel as the light played across his shiny, glistening skin. The oil used on Daniel's body definitely added to his sex appeal and allure. The man looked absolutely gorgeous as his skin gleamed in the soft light of the room. Both Jack and Teal'c found that they definitely liked seeing Daniel all sleek and covered in oil. The man looked very tempting and fetching covered with massage oil. Not a single bit of the man's body was untouched by that oil. The man looked like a sex god... He was extremely enticing. The way his body shined in the light made one want to just reach out and sample his delectable flesh. 

Teal'c found he couldn't take his eyes off of Daniel. As he watched the gentle light playing across Daniel's sleek, oil covered flesh highlighting each of his voluptuous curves and contours Teal'c felt his penis swelling incredibly. He now definitely had an erection. God, did Jack feel this way when he was loving Daniel? He must. Teal'c found himself looking at Jack noticing that the man had a definite bulge in his pants, as well. Daniel Jackson was charging them both up. Teal'c licked his lower lip as he continued to ogle Daniel's sexy physique. 

God, but the man truly was very beautiful. He could see why Jack loved the man so thoroughly and completely. Daniel Jackson had a great body but he also had a beautiful soul and a beautiful heart. He was beautiful on the inside as well as the outside and Jack was lucky enough to get the whole package that was Daniel Jackson when he fell in love with the man. Damn, lucky guy! Teal'c turned his attention back to Jack saying, "I am still willing to pay the agreed upon price." 

Jack glanced at Daniel again then smiled in response to Teal'c's comment. He found that he was drawing great pleasure from this role-play. He glanced at his lover once again observing the man to make sure that he was all right. Teal'c and Jack were both ready to cease the fantasy play entirely if Daniel said so. Neither of them wanted to push him into something that he didn't really want to do. When Jack assured himself that Daniel was all right he continued saying "Good. Good. Mister Asher, you’ll soon have a new slave to entertain you late into the night. Would you like to draw up the papers now or...?" 

"Yes, now would be the best time to draw them up." 

"Good. Would you prefer to do that here or go into my study?" 

"The study would be better." 

Jack smiled saying, "Right this way." 

Jack turned and left the room heading to his study. He smirked as he heard Daniel's movements behind him. He knew, without looking, that Daniel was crawling behind him again. He felt a thrill go through him at the knowledge. 

Teal'c waited for Jack to exit the room and watched Daniel. As Jack walked past him Daniel quickly lowered to his hands, waited until his master was at least two feet ahead of him, then crawled after him. Teal'c could feel desire stirring in the pit of his stomach as he watched Daniel crawl behind Jack wagging that sexy, very naked ass in his direction. He never realized just how sexy the man was until now. He smiled finding extreme pleasure in watching the man's ass wave in the air with the light continuing to play across those sensual curves of Daniel's buttocks making the oil on the man's body glisten. 

Teal'c followed Jack and Daniel into the study. As they entered Jack approached a desk off to the right side of the room. He quickly sat down and rifled through his papers in search of something. Daniel, on the other hand, stopped two feet behind his master and again raised up on his knees, placing his hands on his upper thighs and bowing his head in a proper show of submission. Teal'c found himself admiring the way that Jack and Daniel were so deep into their roles. He approached the desk as Jack continued, "I do have a certificate of ownership that shows this slave belongs to me. I’ll temporarily transfer ownership to you." 

"That is fine." 

Jack continued to rifle through his drawer and pulled out a certificate that he was using as his ownership certificate for his sex slave. Both Daniel and he had worked on drawing up the document to make it look as real as possible. They both found that when they used real props it helped to enhance the fantasy play and hence increase their pleasure and enjoyment immensely. 

As Jack walked past Daniel heading for his study Daniel quickly got to hands and knees and crawled after his master. As Daniel crawled behind Jack he could sense Teal'c's eyes on him and felt incredibly turned on knowing that Teal'c was now admiring his buttocks. Daniel found that he wanted to make love to Teal'c. He definitely wanted Jack, but he was quickly finding that he also desired Teal'c. My God, what was happening to him? Was he turning into a sex addict or what? Daniel smiled in response to that thought then continued to crawl behind his master. As they entered Jack's study Daniel went into his submissive position immediately. He started to listen to the exchange between Jack and Teal'c feeling excitement building deep within knowing that they were now discussing his lease. He listened quietly as the two worked on drawing up a contract on him. They both completely ignored him and didn't even bother to ask his opinion on what was happening. A slave had no opinion, especially a sex slave. His only purpose was to please his master in whatever way he commanded of him. As Daniel continued to listen to their discussion of his rent for the night he felt himself growing more sexually charged. He inhaled sharply as he realized that they were now signing the contract and shaking hands to confirm the rental of him for one night. 

Jack placed the contract on the desk handing Teal'c a pen and indicating where he should sign to confirm Teal'c's temporary purchase of his slave. Teal'c couldn't believe how realistic Jack and Daniel made their fantasy plays. Jack had a real contract drawn up on Daniel's ownership and he signed it as well as Daniel. Teal'c found holding a certificate of ownership in his hand for Daniel's "purchase" was making this fantasy play so real. He was becoming extremely charged sexually. Jack drew his attention as he commented, "I would like to watch my slave please you. If you don't mind, that is." 

Teal'c smirked evilly towards Jack saying, "I will be bedding him tonight. You may watch if you would like. You may even join in if the mood suits you. I am partial to threesomes myself." 

"I'd like that very much." 

Teal'c approached Daniel saying, "Slave, you belong to me tonight. Your master found you unfit to serve him and decided to loan you to me. Your master speaks very highly of your ability to please a man in bed. I plan to find out just how good you truly are with your bedside manners." 

"Yes sir..." 

"What are you?" 

"I am a sex slave." 

"What is your job?" 

"To do as my master commands of me and to please my master." 

Jack smirked as he saw Daniel continue to keep his head bowed and submit to Teal'c. He felt his erection growing firmer as he looked down at the man who was still kneeling beside him. He also watched Daniel for any signs of distress. Being called a slave was one thing but when you actually said you were loaning him out...the idea of a slave had a whole new meaning to it. 

Teal'c was also looking at Daniel in concern. He wasn't sure how Daniel would react to this new situation so he prepared himself to expect anything. Daniel didn't back down. He was enjoying this fantasy play too much. Daniel continued, "What does my master require of me?" 

"I would like you to first show me how well you can use your hands. I want a full body massage slave. Are your skills of massage as excellent as your ability to please another sexually? 

Jack smirked then said, "Oh yes, my slave is very good at massage. In fact, he desires to do so quite often. Show your new master how well you can perform for him." 

"Yes My Master, sir." 

"I would like to be in a bed to do this." 

“I have two bedrooms available for your use. You may choose which one suits you best." 

After determining which bedroom Teal'c wanted to use he entered as Daniel crawled behind him. Jack darkened the room by pulling down the blinds and lighting candles. He then brought the massage oil into the room for Daniel and Teal'c's use. Teal'c ordered, "I would like slave to begin with my back. First, you must disrobe me." 

"Yes My Master." 

Daniel sighed pleased with the order and slowly started to undress Teal'c. As he undressed the man he found he couldn't look away from Teal'c's beautiful muscular chest. Holy shit but Teal'c was a very sexy man! He was all muscle in all the right places. Daniel found that he so wanted to kiss and caress Teal'c's beautiful skin but resisted the urge as he continued to disrobe the man. As he started to remove Teal'c's pants and saw Teal'c's erection tumble out of the restrictive clothing he jumped. Shit, Teal'c wasn't wearing any kind of underwear and he was so...big...Shit! Daniel couldn't get over the size of Teal'c's erection. My God he was bigger than Jack. He found himself hoping that Teal'c didn't request him to perform any deep throat oral stimulation because he feared he'd never be able to fit that huge penis in his mouth. Teal'c was magnificent and so huge. Oh God! Daniel could feel his heartbeat increasing as his thoughts turned to what it would be like to feel that erection inside of him. He refocused on what Teal'c was saying when the man spoke again, "You must straddle my hips to attend to my back, slave. I want you to get used to having another master between your sexy legs." 

"Yes Master." 

Daniel completely undressed Teal'c and stared at the man who now stood before him gloriously naked. 

Daniel was not the only one who's attention Teal'c drew for Jack found himself staring at the Jaffa, as well. Shit, but Teal'c was a sexy man! Jack looked at Teal'c then to Daniel and knew that Teal'c might be too big for Daniel to take inside of him. Shit! 

Daniel felt his temperature rise in response to such a request and quickly obeyed Teal'c sitting astride Teal'c's buttocks. He groaned as the touch of skin on skin set his heart racing. He so loved the feel of another's skin beneath him touching him. He found that just sitting straddling Teal'c was driving him crazy with want and need. Damn, he so wanted to make love to Jack and Teal'c tonight! He grabbed the massage oil and squirted some in his hands rapidly rubbing them together to heat up the oil then gently placing them against Teal'c's smooth warm flesh. 

Teal'c nearly cried out in pleasure as he felt Daniel climb onto him and sit straddling him. He could feel Daniel's erection pressing tenderly against his flesh and nearly lost it. Shit! Daniel was definitely a very beautiful man. Teal'c found he desperately wanted to bed the man now. Jack never told him just how sensual Daniel was. Teal'c also noticed that Jack was quite attractive as well. He found he wouldn't mind having a threesome at all. 

Daniel placed his hands on Teal'c's back and slowly started to rub the oil across Teal'c's back covering every contour, every area of skin, with it. He moved his hands in long, light strokes up across Teal'c's back to spread the oil out across that beautiful skin. He found that he was becoming excited knowing that his master was watching him provide pleasure to another. His master decided to loan him out so Daniel would make his master extremely jealous by providing Teal'c with immense delight. He smirked as that plan entered his mind. His master wanted to loan him out then he sure as hell was going to enjoy servicing another! 

Teal'c found himself quickly beginning to relax under Daniel's gentle ministrations. Daniel did have glorious, magical hands. The man hadn't even really started the damned massage yet and Teal'c was already relaxing. Shit, if Daniel Jackson could excite him just by spreading oil across his back... Teal'c had no doubts in his mind that Daniel was probably a very good lover. He had a feeling that Daniel was slow and patient when making love and, as he thought of possibly bedding the man tonight, he felt his heartbeat racing again. He closed his eyes and focused on the sensations Daniel's tender hands were providing him with. 

Jack smirked as he watched Daniel begin to apply the massage oil to Teal'c's back. Teal'c was in for a pleasant surprise because Daniel was very good with his hands, very good. He continued to watch his lover to assure himself that Daniel was fine. In fact, Daniel seemed to be getting just as excited as Teal'c and him were. They had agreed to begin with the massage to help ease all three of them into the lovemaking part. As Daniel massaged Teal'c he would become more and more relaxed and comfortable with this strange, new experience. They had all agreed to ease into this fantasy play slowly providing each other with plenty of time to relax and adjust to such a new experience. As Jack watched his lover focus solely on providing Teal'c with pleasure and visibly relaxing he felt himself also relax. He looked at Teal'c and assured himself that Teal'c was also relaxing. Good, being comfortable and relaxed was very important, especially since they were all participating together in this newest experience. Jack pulled a chair near the bed and sat down preparing to watch the scene between these two unfolding. 

Daniel continued to spread the oil across Teal'c's back then reached for the bottle of massage oil with his right hand to add more. He continued to slowly draw his left hand up across Teal'c's back, towards his neck, maintaining body contact while he poured some more oil onto the back of his hand. He then sat the bottle down and used his right hand to apply more of the oil to the man's skin. 

Daniel could hear Teal'c inhaling deeply as he continued to spread the oil across the man's back making sure to leave no area untouched with that oil. Once he was sure that the oil was covering all of Teal'c's back he started his massage. He worked on soothing Teal'c's back muscles by using light gliding strokes with his hands. He grinned as he gently glided his hands up across Teal'c's back starting his stroke just above Teal'c's buttocks. Daniel pushed his hands upward across Teal'c's back on each side of his spine working his hands slowly up to the top of Teal'c's broad shoulders. Once to Teal'c's shoulders he then swept his hands out over the ends of the man's shoulders and down the sides of his back. Daniel was careful to keep constant contact with Teal'c's skin and to keep his palms pressed flat across Teal'c's back. He also focused on keeping his strokes flowing as he continued this same movement again and again. He could feel Teal'c relaxing beneath his hands and relished in knowing that he was creating that deep sense of calm within the man. He left his hands glide gently over the soft contours of Teal'c's shoulders, back, hips and buttocks reveling in feeling the man relax underneath him. 

Teal'c sighed in immense pleasure. Daniel Jackson was definitely very good with his hands. He could feel himself automatically relaxing in response to the slow, gliding stroke Daniel was using across his flesh. He could feel his body and mind unwinding in response to those magical, tender hands now caressing him. He loved the feel of the man sitting atop him, straddling his hips while he provided immense pleasure with his simple, gliding touch. 

Jack continued to watch as his lover moved from applying the oil into that magical first stroke of his. Daniel had provided many a massage for Jack in the past and he knew just how quickly that gentle, constant stroke Daniel was now applying to Teal'c could make you nearly fall asleep. Daniel was very good with his hands and loved to touch and caress. Daniel loved to touch and caress and he loved to be touched and caressed in return. The man was amazing, simply amazing. 

Jack found he couldn't turn away as his lover continued to please another man simply by the use of his hands. It was very obvious that Teal'c was relaxing under those gentle movements. Jack smiled warmly towards his lover admiring the man from his position in the chair. 

Daniel continued his gentle flowing stroke across Teal'c's back as he listened to Teal'c's breathing pattern. He focused on matching his strokes with Teal'c's breaths. As Teal'c exhaled Daniel pushed his hands up across the man's back and as he inhaled Daniel brought his stroke back towards Teal'c's buttocks. He made sure to make his return stroke lighter each time. As he again pushed his hands towards Teal'c's shoulder blades he leaned into the stroke adding slightly more pressure than before. He then circled his hands back down towards himself gliding his hands to the ends of each of Teal'c's shoulders then once again down the sides of his back. Daniel was careful as he continued to make his return strokes still lighter. He smiled as he continued to push his hands up across Teal'c's back and draw them back down making the movements flow continuously. He found himself focusing on Teal'c's breathing and on the amount of pressure he added with each stroke. He could feel the man beneath him continue to calm. 

When Daniel sensed that he could go deeper he moved into his next stroke. He pushed his hands up to Teal'c's left shoulder then grasped the thick muscle of the shoulder between his thumb and fingers. Daniel then began to squeeze and tease the muscle, gently kneading the muscles like one would knead bread dough. Teal'c's response was automatic as he groaned out loud in immense pleasure and felt himself relaxing even further. Daniel found himself smiling as he continued his gentle grasping motion. 

Teal'c didn't believe he could become any more relaxed then he now was but as Daniel changed his massage stroke Teal'c discovered that he had been very wrong. As he felt the man's hands tenderly kneading the muscles of his shoulder Teal'c couldn't resist voicing his immense pleasure at the new stroke. Oh God, but Daniel had magical hands. Jack had never told him that Daniel could massage one so damned well! He sighed in joy as he continued to focus on the intense calmness the man was providing within him. 

Jack grinned as he heard Teal'c respond immediately to the change in Daniel's stroke. Teal'c was definitely learning just how good Daniel was at massage. He found himself becoming more erect as he watched the gentle sensual movements of his lover's fingers as they kneaded the muscle of Teal'c's shoulder. Jack's mind quickly turned to the feel of those hands fondling him and caressing him as they made love. Oh God, he wanted Daniel badly and seeing the man completely naked, his skin still glimmering in the light due to being covered in oil and straddling another man about the waist was enough to fuel Jack's desire for him. Damn it, Daniel could turn him on even when he wasn't touching him! Damn, the man was such an alluring temptation! 

Daniel continued to gently knead Teal'c's shoulder working his fingers in a continuous grasping motion. He then glided his hands to Teal'c's right shoulder and did the same. He smirked as he continued to work the grasping stroke all the way down the man's back applying it every where there was plenty of muscle and flesh to knead. After working down Teal'c's right side he moved to the left side of Teal'c's back and worked that stroke back up to the shoulder blades. He did this several more times before preparing to move on to his next stroke. After kneading Teal'c's right shoulder, yet again, Daniel slowly glided both of his hands down across his back towards his buttocks once more picking up his original stroke only applying it deeper this time. He pushed his hands firmer against Teal'c's back as he pushed them to the man's shoulders then circled them back down to his waist. Daniel did this a few more times before preparing to move on. As he sensed that Teal'c was relaxed enough to move on he once again pushed his hands towards Teal'c's shoulder blades, pausing briefly between them to position his hands for his next stroke. 

Daniel's smile broadened as he prepared to deliver more pleasure to the man. He pressed his thumbs on either side of Teal'c's spine, about an inch from it on either side, then splayed his other four fingers of each hand down across Teal'c's sides. He listened for Teal'c to exhale and as the man did so Daniel leaned into his hands pressing gently and gradually. He then continued to move his thumbs down across Teal'c's back about an inch at a time and repeated the movement. Once he was down to Teal'c's buttocks he glided his hands back up to the man's shoulder blades and repeated the motion this time adding more pressure and moving his thumbs in a circular motion attempting to work out any more kinks in the man's muscles. 

Teal'c was in heaven. He was most definitely in heaven. My God, could Daniel ever work magic with his simple touch. He felt totally and completely relaxed. He found that as he focused on the sensations such calming massage provided within him he also became more aware of the light weight of the man straddling him. He found that feeling the warmth against his body where the man was sitting atop him felt glorious. He could also tell that Daniel was now sporting one hell of an erection as it pressed gently against his flesh. Teal'c quickly discovered that he was ready to grab that man and make love to him. My God, just feeling Daniel straddling him was enough to make his imagination go wild with all sorts of possibilities. Daniel obviously drew immense pleasure from massaging another, as well, if he was that damned hard. Did O'Neill feel like this when Daniel was around? Teal'c had a feeling if he had this man around him all the time he wouldn't be able to resist temptation. He'd be making love to the man as often as was possible. Shit, but Daniel Jackson was one amazing person, indeed. He was very adept at giving pleasure. In the fantasy play Jack referred to Daniel as a sex slave, maybe the better word for the man was a pleasure slave because Daniel Jackson sure knew how to provide one with immense pleasure. They hadn't even made love. Hell, they didn't even do anything remotely sexual...except remove their clothing, and Teal'c was already extremely turned on by the man. 

Jack continued to watch Daniel's movements admiring the way his lover worked those magical fingers and hands across Teal'c's flesh. His urge to reach out and touch the man was overwhelming. Daniel was just so damned tempting! Jack so wanted to take the man and make wild, passionate love to him right now. How much longer could he just sit here and observe without jumping in and grabbing the man? He wanted to make love to Daniel desperately. His sex slave was successfully heating both him and Teal'c up tonight. Damn but the man was on fire! 

As Daniel suddenly leaned down and pressed his lips, hesitantly at first, to the back of Teal'c's neck Jack found himself moaning out loud. Oh God, Daniel was obviously ready to take this fantasy play a bit further. He was becoming so relaxed with Teal'c that he actually kissed the man. Jack heard Teal'c's sudden gasp of surprise as those luscious lips of Daniel's grazed the back of his neck. Jack stared intently at Daniel seeing the man still continuing to run his hands gently across Teal'c's back but instead of sitting back up he hovered staring intently at Teal'c. He could tell that Daniel was ready to move on to the next stage. He cried out as Daniel licked his lips then once again pressed them firmly to the Jaffa's back right between the man's shoulder blades. Daniel didn't stop there as he slowly planted feathery light kisses across Teal'c working from between the man's shoulder blades over to his right shoulder. Shit, Daniel was ready to move on in this fantasy play! 

As Daniel continued to massage Teal'c's back he found that he could no longer resist his urge to kiss the man so, without thought, he leaned forward pressing his body against the Jaffa's broad back then gently pressed his lips to the back of Teal'c's neck. Daniel reveled in feeling the Jaffa suddenly buck under that sudden kiss. He smirked and found himself staring intently at the man's back wanting to shower more kisses across the man. He paused licking his lips as he debated about his next move. Daniel wasted little time deciding that he would kiss the man a bit more. He bent down and once again planted a tender kiss to the man's flesh. This time Daniel pressed that kiss right between Teal'c's shoulder blades then continued to trail feathery kisses across Teal'c's back drawing an invisible line to the man's right shoulder. Daniel felt his breath catch as the simple kisses succeeded in igniting that fire within him and making it burn even hotter. 

Daniel smirked evilly as he sat upright again and prepared to move into his next stroke. He decided to torment Teal'c the way he always torments Jack...by delaying the inevitable as long as was possible by providing him with little samples of what was yet to come. He smiled broadly as he fisted both of his hands turning the palms inward towards one another and pressing his knuckles against Teal'c's buttocks above his gluteal crack. Daniel then added pressure to his knuckles and pushed them up across Teal'c's back on either side of his spine in a long, flowing motion. He chuckled when he felt Teal'c buck suddenly under him before calming once more. The stroke was very pleasurable. In fact, this stroke successfully provided one with deep massage and friction. The stroke was both deep and heat producing, which made the muscles of one's back feel as if they were melting under the stroke. Once Daniel's stroke made it to Teal'c's shoulder blades he lightened his return stroke making it feathery to offset the deeper knuckling stroke. He grinned as Teal'c sighed in immense pleasure. He knew that making his return stroke light and feathery across the man's back after such an intense heat producing stroke succeeded in producing a tingly sensation in its wake. Daniel continued focusing on executing that massage stroke until he sensed that Teal'c was now very relaxed beneath him. Daniel then decided it was time to move from the back to Teal'c's buttocks. After determining that it was time he moved on, Daniel pressed his fingertips against the man's back and slowly began to stroke them across Teal'c's flesh. He could feel the man continuing to relax further under him occasionally bucking and moaning in response to the sensual pleasure such a light stroke could provide. 

Teal'c continued to relax further under Daniel's gentle ministrations. He became so relaxed that he was shocked when the man kissed him. Teal'c jumped in surprise and pleasure when he felt that first kiss being placed against his skin. He sensed that Daniel was now prepared to move further into the fantasy play. He groaned in joy as the man then planted several tender kisses across his back. When Daniel suddenly sat up again Teal'c nearly cried out in outrage. How could the man just stop like that? What the hell was the man doing? As he felt Daniel pressing his knuckles against him Teal'c found himself again focusing on the man's movements. He groaned and bucked in immense joy as the man started to move those knuckles up across his back on either side of his spinal cord. The heat that stroke induced was wonderful, absolutely wonderful and as Daniel made his return stroke lighter Teal'c felt chills climb his spine when his skin actually began to tingle. Damn but that stroke was pleasurable as hell! He found he enjoyed that stroke immensely and didn't want the man to stop. As Daniel then switched to gliding his fingertips across Teal'c's skin he felt himself relaxing even further. The man was a genius with those hands of his! Teal'c found that his desire for the man still straddling him increased threefold. He was so ready to make love to the damned tempting man, so ready! 

Jack continued to draw much pleasure from observing his lover. He chuckled quietly as he watched Daniel start his teasing. Jack loved when Daniel would tease and taunt him. Daniel's ability to delay the inevitable while still keeping his partner needing and wanting more was amazing. He loved the teasing side of his lover. The man was very good at tormenting his partner. He watched as Daniel sat upright refusing to kiss Teal'c any more. He only kissed the man to provide him with a sample of what was to come. Daniel was building Teal'c's sexual tension up as he did that. Jack knew that part of Daniel so well and failed to inform Teal'c of the playful side of his lover. He watched as Daniel continued his massage using that stroke that Jack so loved. God, the knuckling across the back was wonderful and Daniel was very good at it. Jack loved that stroke and noticed that apparently so did the Jaffa. He continued to watch as Daniel changed his intense stroke to a much lighter stroke. Daniel was obviously planning to move onto Teal'c's buttocks. Jack found himself watching the man intently sure that Daniel would tease Teal'c just a bit more before continuing. Teasing his partner was so much a part of Daniel. The man couldn't make love without teasing just a bit. Jack waited patiently to see what Daniel's next move would be. He found that he so wanted the man now. God, could he continue to wait to make love to that man? Jack shook his head still amazed at how easily Daniel Jackson could wrap him around his little finger and leave him always wanting and craving. 

Daniel smirked as he eased himself off of Teal'c still maintaining skin contact with his hands. He glided his right hand down across Teal'c's back stopping it on the man's buttocks then reached for the massage oil with his left hand. Teal'c's cry of frustration was very apparent. As Daniel eased between the man's legs preparing to move to that sexy ass of the Jaffa's the man suddenly lashed out gripping Daniel tightly around the wrist, effectively stopping Daniel's left hand in midair. Daniel felt heat surge through his body as his breath caught. Teal'c demanded, "What are you doing, slave? You were not permitted to move." 

"I'm sorry, My Master. I was simply moving between your legs to continue to massage you." 

"You must first ask permission to move before doing so. Is that understood?" 

Daniel felt his heart pounding as Teal'c looked so intently into his eyes. He could see the desire shining in Teal'c's eyes and knew that the man was ready to make love to him. Daniel felt the heat inside of himself spiking as he saw the intensity in that gaze. He licked his lips before bowing his head in a proper show of submission to his temporary owner. He then replied in a placating voice, "Yes My Master. I am sorry, My Master." 

"You may now continue to massage your master, slave." 

"Thank you, My Master." 

Teal'c then released his grip on Daniel's wrist and turned away from the man. God, he couldn't believe how Daniel managed to stay in his role even after the time that has lapsed. My God but the man was amazing at these fantasy plays. Teal'c felt his heart pounding when Daniel immediately apologized for moving without permission in that placating voice. The man was damned good at the fantasy play and he found that he was becoming more excited at that knowledge. 

Daniel swallowed hard trying to calm his racing heart. My God, but he was becoming rapidly overheated. Shit! They hadn't done much of anything yet and Daniel was ready to attack the man! He discovered that he now desperately wanted to make love to Teal'c. He smirked as his eyes feasted on the man’s very attractive, well-muscled buttocks. He would draw much pleasure from exploring the planes of that sexy ass! 

As Daniel knelt between Teal'c's legs he grabbed the bottle of oil in his left hand then poured some on the back of his right hand, which was still planted firmly against Teal'c's right ass cheek. He then sat the bottle back on the nightstand and added oil to his left hand. Once he had the oil covering his hands he started to apply it to Teal'c's buttocks admiring the Jaffa as he did so. Daniel started to gently glide his hands in long strokes down over Teal'c's buttocks then up the sides of the man's hips. As his hands reached Teal'c's hips Daniel swept them over the top of the hips and repeated his stroke. As he added more pressure to his movements he reversed the direction of his strokes reveling in hearing Teal'c moan in response. When Daniel moved into the kneading strokes by grasping the thick muscles between his thumbs and fingers then squeezing and pinching the skin like bread dough Teal'c cried out. Daniel chuckled huskily finding that kneading the flesh of Teal'c's very sexy ass was increasing his want for the man. 

Teal'c found himself quickly falling into that relaxation once again as the man continued to massage the muscles of his buttocks. Oh God, but what the man was doing to him felt so damned good! He found that the longer Daniel massaged his ass the more he yearned to make love to him. Shit, but Daniel was charging him up sexually. He could feel his own penis was, indeed, very erect and hard. There was no doubt in his mind that he was hard due to a certain young man caressing him so intimately. God, but he so wanted to make love to that young man now! 

Jack found himself leaning forward in his chair gently biting into his lower lip as he stared intently at his lover. Oh God, watching Daniel caress Teal'c's buttocks like that was making him mad with desire. Shit! He wanted the man badly! He admired the way Daniel was now on his knees his erection very noticeable as it jutted into the air majestically. Damn but Daniel was so fuckin' hard right now! Jack felt his hands twitching in response to his next thought...he had an incredible urge to go over to Daniel and start pumping the man's damned dick. God, he wanted to touch the man! He was going absolutely crazy just sitting here and observing. 

As Daniel varied his kneading a bit and started to pluck at the loose skin of Teal'c's ass Jack nearly lost it. He watched as his lover's fingers so expertly began to pluck the loose flesh by pulling up a little with one hand and then the other. Daniel started out slowly then increased his speed. Jack found that he so wanted Daniel to be touching him like that. Daniel then moved into his gentle fingertip strokes dragging his fingers slowly down over the contours of the man's buttocks and drawing much pleasure from hearing Teal'c's obvious cries of pleasure. Jack nearly lost it when Daniel made his next teasing move. He could only stare in shock as Daniel leaned down and gently licked Teal'c's right ass cheek. Holy shit was that ever erotic as hell to witness! Jack found himself crying out with Teal'c as Daniel continued his little licks, lapping at Teal'c's flesh like a cat would drink milk. When Daniel lowered his head even further then quickly flicked his tongue out against Teal'c's perineum Jack nearly came undone. Oh my God was that ever sexy as hell! Shit but Daniel was driving him nuts! Obviously Jack wasn't the only one affected as Teal'c writhed on the bed in response to such an intimate lick. My God, Jack didn't even know that a Jaffa could fucking writhe! Damn! 

Daniel continued to massage Teal'c and discovered that he just had to sample that delectable flesh so without a word he bent down and licked Teal'c. Teal'c's reaction was immediate as he bucked beneath Daniel in response to such an erotic touch. Daniel then started to lap at Teal'c's buttocks drawing much pleasure from doing so. He then lifted up and found he couldn't resist his next urge. Daniel quickly bent down between the Jaffa's powerful legs then flicked his tongue up against the ridge between the man's anus and penis relishing in Teal'c bucking then writhing before him. Oh shit, but that simple lick made Teal'c desperate for him. Daniel smirked then moved against Teal'c making sure that he pressed his very erect dick against the man's ass as he did so. He felt Teal'c jumping in response then without another thought draped himself over the Jaffa. He groaned as he felt the immense pleasure thrumming through him in response to skin on skin contact. He pressed his chest firmly against Teal'c's back wrapping his arms around the man's sides and pressing a kiss to the right side of the man's neck. He then whispered huskily in Teal'c's ear, "What would you like me to do next, My Master? I’m yours to do with as you please. Tell me what do you require of me now? Shall I continue to massage you or does My Master require another service of me?" 

Holy shit was Teal'c's only response to Daniel suddenly laying his body out across his own. Daniel was letting both Jack and Teal'c know that he was ready to proceed in the fantasy play and that he felt comfortable enough to proceed. They had agreed that Daniel would give them a signal to continue when he felt confident enough to do so. Teal'c just was given the signal. He found that he couldn't breathe as that sexy body of Daniel's was draped over him. Oh God, Daniel was asking for his next command? Shit! Teal'c found himself swallowing hard in response to that question. He knew that Daniel was awaiting his next order. He groaned as Daniel eased off of him then returned to his knees at the foot of the bed. Daniel continued, "I will wait patiently for My Master's next command." 

Remaining at the foot of the bed, now on his knees, Daniel lowered his head in a proper show of submission. He also placed his hands palms down on his upper legs and waited for Teal'c to give him another command. He was announcing with his movements and comments that he was now comfortable enough to take the role-play to the next level. He waited patiently for Jack and Teal'c to also make their decisions. They could either continue or stop. The choice was theirs to make. Daniel made his choice finding that he wanted to service both Jack and Teal'c and was very ready and eager to now do so. 

Jack's breath caught as he watched his lover drape himself across Teal'c before making that statement. He stared, transfixed, as Daniel then moved to the foot of the bed and immediately moved into his submissive position. Jack knew what the move and comment indicated: Daniel was ready to move onto the next step in the fantasy play and now he was waiting for them to make up their minds, as well. He looked at Daniel then at Teal'c. He watched as Teal'c turned to look at Daniel, both waiting for his next move. 

When Daniel looked up again he noticed that Jack and Teal'c's eyes were now both focused intently on him. He could read their questions and concerns in their eyes then nodded his head to indicate he was ready to proceed. Daniel smiled as Jack and Teal'c also nodded their heads to indicate it was time to proceed then once again bowed his head in a proper show of submission waiting for Teal'c to give him a command. 

Teal'c sat up then looked at Daniel ordering, "Slave, you are to drop to your submissive position on the floor not on my bed. Do so now or you will anger me further." 

"Yes My Master." 

Daniel slowly slid off of the bed then moved to his position in the center of the room. Once there he slowly lowered himself to his knees getting into his proper status position. Once to his knees Daniel again bowed his head to show he accepted his master's rule then placed his hands on his legs, palms down. He waited for Teal'c to continue sensing that Teal'c still wasn't completely back into his role. He inhaled sharply as he moved deeper into his own role. He felt prepared to continue. He listened as Teal'c paced the room then paused. Daniel wondered why he paused and glanced up to see if the man was ready to continue. Immediately after he did so Teal'c ordered, "Downcast those eyes, slave! No one gave you permission to look at me! I am your master and I feel that you are still unworthy of being permitted to view me. Is that understood slave?" 

By that comment Daniel knew that Teal'c was now effectively in his role. He felt his heart race as he quickly replied, "Yes My Master. I am sorry, My Master." 

"I have decided that you have earned the right to please me sexually. You will make love to me when I say and how I say. Is that understood?" 

Daniel felt his breath hitch in response to the comment and quickly responded with, "Yes My Master." 

Teal'c continued, "I have decided that I would like you to please your true master as well as me. You will please us both at the same time. Is that understood, slave?" 

Daniel felt the desire within him surge yet again. Shit, Teal'c was commanding him to participate in a threesome? Damn but that sounded erotic! He found himself licking his lips and swallowing hard as he thought of the wonderful amount of pleasure he would receive in pleasing both of his masters. Oh God, a threesome? He had never participated in one of those before and found that the idea was very appealing. He continued to focus on the floor keeping his eyes effectively averted from those of his master's as he listened to Teal'c continuing to command him, "First, you will make love with me. Once I have successfully climaxed then you will make love to both of us. Is that understood?" 

"Yes My Master." 

"If you fail to please me slave, then you will not be pleased either. If you fail to please me then neither of us will provide you with pleasure." 

"I understand, My Master." 

"I have other ways to discipline slaves who cannot satisfy their masters. Those ways are rather unpleasant. Do not force me to have to discipline you, slave." 

"I understand, My Master." 

"Slave, I would like you to move to your hands and knees NOW!" 

Daniel inhaled sharply in response to that demand. He then quickly obeyed Teal'c as he lowered his hands to the ground now standing on hands and knees. Oh shit, did this position ever make him feel meek and submissive as hell! He found that remaining on hands and knees while Teal'c still continued his slow pacing around him was driving him crazy with want and need. He could even feel Teal'c's burning gaze as the man continued to circle him slowly and ogle his body. Daniel could feel his penis hardening even more. He so wanted to make love to Teal'c right now. He found that he was becoming desperate for the man to make love to him or order him to do so. Shit, what the hell was Teal'c waiting for? Why wouldn't he just give the damned command to fuck him? God, but he was burning up with need. The heat within him was now an inferno making his whole body tense in preparation to carry out the command when it was finally given. 

Teal'c smirked evilly as he stared down at Daniel Jackson on hands and knees yet again. The man's body was still glistening and sparkling in the soft light of the room. The oil on the man made him irresistible. God, Teal'c just wanted to reach out and touch him. He wanted to caress Daniel and spend all night loving him both slowly and wildly. Shit, the man was such a damned temptation! He found that he was very pleased with how the man looked in the submissive position he had just ordered him into. His smirk widened as he ordered, "You are a slave therefore you do not have the right to hold your head above your shoulders, slave..." 

Teal'c watched in satisfaction as the man quickly bowed his head even lower and could feel his penis definitely responding to the very naked man positioned like a dog on the floor before him. Oh God, but the position made the man look very enticing indeed. He paused as he stared at Daniel’s beautiful ass admiring the roundness and firmness of it. God, but Daniel Jackson was a beautiful man! He found that he wanted to make love to the desirable man right now. He was ready to take him on the damned floor his want was so strong. 

He glanced up at the nightstand seeing the KY Jelly sitting there and quickly moved to grab it. Once he had the jar he returned to slowly circling the very naked slave reveling in watching as Daniel tensed even more in preparation for lovemaking. The sexual tension in the man's body was very noticeable. Teal'c quickly discovered that he could no longer turn away from the man on hands and knees at his feet so he started to slowly twist the lid off of the KY Jelly while still gradually circling Daniel Jackson. 

Jack sat up staring intensely when Teal'c ordered Daniel to his hands and knees. There was nothing more beautiful then seeing his lovely sex slave move into that very submissive position. The man was just begging to be dominated when he remained like that and Jack felt his penis hardening even more. As Teal'c quickly grabbed the KY Jelly Jack felt anticipation sparking to life within. Oh God, Teal'c was preparing to make love to Daniel soon. Jack found he so wanted to watch the two making love. He wanted to watch Daniel being thoroughly pleased and provide pure pleasure to the one he was making love to. He licked his lips and leaned even further forward in his chair feeling his heart rate begin to increase and his breathing starting to speed up. He was very excited about witnessing his slave making love to another on his command. 

Daniel felt very vulnerable and exposed in this position and knowing that he trusted Teal'c and Jack completely made the position all the more arousing for him. He trusted them both enough to willingly move into a very submissive position before them. He felt intense passion stirring in his loins as Teal'c stopped behind him and wondered what Teal'c was doing gasping as he felt the man's foot press against his lower right leg and gently nudge it outward more. Shit, but Teal'c was gently nudging his goddamned legs further apart! Oh God, knowing that just charged Daniel up even more. He sighed when he felt Teal'c's foot then press to his left leg and do the same. The man then ordered him to spread his legs open further. Daniel's response to that order was instantaneous as he moved both of his legs further apart. When Teal'c commanded him to still again Daniel felt overwhelming passion filling him. Damn, but he was now spread wide open for Teal'c to get a very interesting view. When Teal'c commented on how nice he looked Daniel felt his face burning with heat in response to the compliment. Oh shit, but Teal'c was going to drive him insane! He so wanted to make love to that man now! 

Teal'c smirked as he paused behind Daniel once again ogling his very sexy buttocks and discovered that he wanted to touch and caress the man’s nice sexy ass. He smirked as he decided to gently urge the man to open up for him. As he slid his foot gently against Daniel's lower leg and nudged his right leg out further he reveled in hearing Daniel's quiet hiss of shock and joy slip out between the man's slightly parted lips. Teal'c then did the same with Daniel's left leg urging the man to open up further. When done he again scanned Daniel discovering that he wanted the man to open himself up just a bit wider. He was quick with his next order as he stated, "Spread those legs open for me slave. Open yourself up for my viewing and enjoyment." 

"Yes Master..." came Daniel's breathless reply. 

Teal'c smiled as Daniel dutifully obeyed spreading his legs further apart to afford him with a very nice view. The beautiful man was now opened up widely to his view looking very wanton and sexy as sin. He muttered, "Hmm very nice. Yes, very nice indeed. Now slave, you may lower to your elbows. I desire to see that beautiful ass of yours opened and reared up for my inspection." 

He watched as Daniel dutifully did as instructed obediently lowering to his elbows, which pushed his ass up into the air more and afforded Teal'c with an even better view of the man than he had previously. Teal'c decided that he would take Daniel in this position. This position was so perfect for the defiant slave whose master loaned him out to punish him. Yes, this was the perfect position to place a very defiant, disobedient slave in. The position would remind the man that he was merely a sex slave here only for his master's enjoyment and pleasure. Chuckling Teal’c moved to the bed and grabbed two pillows off of it before returning to Daniel and ordering, "Slave, may rise to his knees once more." 

As Daniel obediently did so Teal'c placed a pillow on the floor then continued to explain, "I have decided that since you are a very defiant slave whose master decided to loan you out for being so uncontrollable then you will be taken by me on the floor. You may use the pillow to place your elbows on while I take you before your true master. I desire to have you spread open to me with that ass thrust in the air for my inspection and loving. Is that understood?" 

"Yes Master." 

Oh God, Teal'c was going to make love to him while he remained bowing in the very submissive position? Daniel found that he could wait no longer. He needed Teal'c now and waiting for the man to make love to him was driving him absolutely crazy with want and need. Shit, he needed Teal'c! He was burning for the man! He was so ready to please the man but found himself worrying. Teal'c was very big could he take the man completely inside of him? He could do so with Jack but Teal'c...Teal'c was huge... Shaking his head he decided not to worry. Jack and Teal'c were both very aware of his emotions and feelings. They were prepared to stop if he needed to do so. As that thought entered his mind he found himself once again relaxing. Teal'c would be gentle with him and slow. They both would knowing that he was very new to making love with someone other than Jack O'Neill. He was so glad they had such trust in one another or he would never be able to participate in the fantasy play. He sighed once again relaxing as he placed his full and complete trust in the Jaffa preparing to make love to him. 

Teal'c admired the way Daniel Jackson remained on his knees with his head bowed in a proper show of submission. Daniel was very good at being a slave! Teal'c was pleasantly surprised with how well these two moved into a fantasy play. He was drawing much enjoyment and pleasure from being a part of it. He ordered, "Slave, you may now stand up." 

Daniel obeyed immediately standing as the Jaffa ordered him to do. Once to his feet he continued to keep his eyes downcast and saw Teal'c placing several pillows on the floor where they would both be resting their knees. He was glad that the Jaffa thought of their comfort. He wasn't sure if he'd be able to enjoy this fantasy play to the fullest if he were constantly focused on his knees pressed into the hard floor. He smiled, grateful that Teal'c thought ahead. Teal'c then ordered him to lower to hands and knees once again. Daniel quickly obeyed the command deliberately dropping slowly to his knees once again making each movement slow and sensual. As he bent at the waist placing his hands flat he deliberately stretched his back and arched upwards making the move look totally natural. He smirked when he heard Teal'c's sharp intake of breath. Daniel then lowered to his elbows making sure to sway his ass before Teal'c a bit to entice the man to move faster. 

Jack stared intently as Daniel stood upright keeping his head still bowed as Teal'c placed pillows on the floor for their comfort. Holy shit Teal'c was going to take Daniel on the goddamned floor! He inched himself forward on his chair more as Teal'c ordered Daniel back to hands and knees. He felt a smile tugging at the corners of his mouth as he watched Daniel slowly dropping to his knees. He knew exactly what the hell Daniel was up to as the man deliberately made his movements very languid and sensual. Shit, Daniel was teasing the man! His smiled widened as Daniel shook his beautiful ass just a bit before lowering completely to his elbows. Leave it to Daniel to be provocative as hell! Obviously the man wanted made love to and was now using that gorgeous body to his full advantage flaunting it before Teal'c as if to beg the man to touch and caress him. God, he loved his Danny. The man was so beautiful, so hot, so damned sexy and such a good tease. Shit, the man was one hell of a lover! Teal'c was about to discover more of what their lovely archaeologist had to offer. 

Teal'c ordered Daniel back to his knees finding himself staring as the man moved into the position slowly deliberately flaunting his magnificent body for Teal'c's inspection. He smirked as he realized that Daniel was taunting him. Damn but Jack never told him how much of a damned tease Daniel Jackson could be. 

Quickly discovering that it was far past time he made love to the man. He lowered to his knees behind Daniel and dipped his thumb into the KY Jelly liberally coating it. He then eased his thumb between the folds of that gorgeous ass reaching for his ultimate goal: Daniel's nice sweet anus. He groaned as he pushed his thumb tenderly against Daniel's opening and quickly set to work rimming his thumb slowly around the man's anus. As he rimmed Daniel he focused on the textures and feelings beneath his fingertip. He could feel each individual tiny crevice and divot in the man's anus and realized that he would love to run his tongue across that delectable opening to gently probe the man. As Daniel sighed in pleasure Teal'c gently slipped his thumb into the man's anal canal causing Daniel to gasp in surprise then buck back against him. As Daniel bucked and thrust back into Teal'c attempting to draw that thumb deeper within Teal'c nearly lost it. 

Daniel continued to smile as he deliberately taunted Teal'c with his body. As he bent over Teal'c wasted little time probing for his anus. He gasped and sighed when Teal'c pressed the tip of his thumb against his opening. As the Jaffa started to rim him Daniel felt overwhelming gratification in that tender stroke. He unconsciously pushed back into Teal'c's finger in a blind attempt to draw the man into him. Teal'c responded quickly as he slipped that lubricated thumb inside. Daniel felt his breath come in shorter gasps as intense feelings of rapture started to thrum throughout his entire body setting already sensitized flesh into overdrive. He focused on the mere joy that Teal'c's tender rimming was providing him with and cried out as Teal'c slowly moved his thumb around the inside of his anal canal rimming it just as he had the entrance. Daniel found himself moaning quietly as he started to rock back and forth on his knees gently urging Teal'c to continue that magical stroking and to probe deeper and firmer. He closed his eyes reveling in the extremely intense feelings now washing across and through his body. As Teal'c's thumb reached deeper inside Daniel found himself gently biting into his lower lip, gasping and sighing as Teal'c's thumb slowed to stop on the front wall of his anus. He found himself again rocking slightly wanting to beg Teal'c to please continue his sweet explorations but found his plea was cut off as Teal'c pressed the one spot in a man that could make one fall into bliss. As he felt Teal'c adding gentle pressure to the front wall of his anus he bucked crying out as Teal'c added slightly more pressure then started to stroke him. Oh shit, Teal'c found his prostate gland and it felt so damned wonderful! Daniel felt his level of arousal shooting up as Teal'c continued to stroke the gland quickly finding himself bucking more against Teal'c wanting desperately for the man to enter him and fuck him. Oh God, but Teal'c was driving him totally insane with want! 

As Daniel cried out in pure bliss Jack found his own arousal suddenly becoming immense. Watching Teal'c stimulate his partner so easily was pushing Jack towards climax. He had never realized just how damned erotic and strong a turn on simply observing the acts of making love could be to a person. He stared intently watching as Teal'c slid his thumb easily between the folds of Daniel's buttocks and knew the moment Teal'c pressed against Daniel's entrance as his lover gasped and sighed in response to the touch. When Teal'c effectively pressed his thumb into Daniel Jack felt himself growing harder and could no longer resist the urge to touch himself. As he gently gripped his own erection he could feel the jeans of his pants beneath him. Shit, Daniel and Teal'c were both gloriously naked and here he sat still fully clothed! Just knowing that he was the only one still fully clothed was enough to pump Jack up more. He cried out as he watched the Jaffa push his thumb deeper into his lover. As Daniel suddenly bucked and cried out tenderly gripping his lower lip between his teeth Jack knew that Teal'c had probably just stimulated his prostate. Oh God, did Daniel ever look beautiful on his knees and elbows, tenderly biting into his lower lip, his face full of enjoyment and pleasure, his eyes closed as Teal'c continued to stroke him so intimately. Shit, he didn't know if he'd be able to wait for his turn. He wanted to make love to Daniel now! He also discovered that he desired to make love to Teal'c. Oh shit, but watching that man torment and caress his Danny so intimately was such a strong aphrodisiac for him. Obviously Daniel was enjoying their fantasy play a bit too much. Jack grinned thinking to himself that he was also drawing much enjoyment from simply watching the two in the middle of a sexual act. 

Teal'c relished the feel of Daniel bucking against him as he was stroked so intimately. God, but the man was so damned sexy! As he continued to watch the soft light play across the voluptuous contours of the man's body Teal'c realized he couldn't resist temptation any longer. He needed to make love to the beautiful man. He wanted to make love to Daniel intensely and to hear him as he cried out again and again in immense euphoria. 

Teal'c chuckled as he eased his thumb out of Daniel's anus. The man immediately voiced his complaint as he grunted. Shit, Daniel must be as ready to make love as he was! Teal'c quickly turned to lubricating his own erection. He made sure to coat it heavily knowing that he could end up being too big for Daniel to take comfortably inside of him. He needed to ease into the man and listen intensely to every sound, every movement, the man made. Teal'c sat the KY Jelly off to the side making sure that his hands were also still lubricated. He raised up on his knees moving against Daniel. As he pushed his penis against Daniel the man cried out and immediately pushed back drawing Teal'c between the supple folds of his buttocks to his anus. As the head of his penis came in contact with Daniel's entrance Teal'c nearly melted. Shit, but this felt so damned good and he hadn't even penetrated the man yet! He smirked as he quickly looped his hands around the front of Daniel's body gripping the man's hard male member between his hands and gently rubbing the lubrication, still in his hands, on the man's erection. He planned to penetrate and masturbate Daniel at the same time. After he had Daniel’s magnificent erection coated well Teal'c placed his hands on either side of Daniel's hips gripping him in preparation to enter him. 

Daniel felt Teal'c's erect penis pressing against his buttocks and couldn't stop himself from pushing back into the man. He needed Teal'c inside of him now or he’d go absolutely crazy! He cried out as he felt the head of Teal'c's dick press lightly against the opening to his anus feeling immense pleasure spiraling inside his belly and loins as the intimate contact occurred. He jumped in surprise when Teal'c wrapped his arms around his waist then gripped his erection in his hands. As Teal'c started to lubricate him Daniel gasped. Shit, the man must be planning to masturbate him to climax at the same time he was going to fuck him. Oh shit! Daniel was definitely in overdrive now as he realized Teal'c's intent. When the man gripped him about the waist Daniel prepared for penetration. He was positive that Teal'c's next move would be to penetrate and as Teal'c gently slipped the head of his penis into his anus Daniel was given his answer. He was quickly rewarded by the overwhelming feelings of intense delight that proceeded the first bit of penetration. Oh my God, the man was so damned hard! He was barely inside of him yet and Daniel could tell that Teal'c had a definite hard on. He scooted himself back against Teal'c in an attempt to urge the Jaffa to continue his slow penetration. 

Jack continued to grip himself through his jeans and quickly realized that he wanted to grip his dick without barriers. He made quick work of unzipping his jeans then slid his right hand into his underwear enclosing his fingers over his now engorged member. Shit but it was really hot in this room right now! Maybe it was about time for him to rid himself of his clothing. God, did the heat kick on or something? Jack, of course, knew what was making him suddenly so overbearingly hot: Daniel Jackson and Teal'c. He was extremely turned on as he watched Teal'c enter Daniel slowly. Shit, but witnessing another making love to his adoring disobedient sex slave was pushing Jack close to the edge of immense passion. Fuck but he was now hot and it was all due to the two people preparing to engage in some torrid sex right before his very eyes! 

Daniel was definitely beautiful when in the heat of passion...Jack already knew that. The man could get so caught up in the intense passion and desire of lovemaking. He was very beautiful when fired up and right now Daniel was definitely charged to the maximum. Jack found that watching the light play across Daniel's lusciously oiled body and Teal'c's oiled back added allure and heightened everything. Daniel looked remarkable covered from head to toe in massage oil that accentuated every luxurious curve and contour of his sensuous body. As the man willingly remained in a position of submissiveness Jack found his heart was racing. Daniel was so incredibly enticing! Jack knew that he’d have to make love to the man tonight. He just had to make love to Daniel Jackson tonight or he would go mad! 

Daniel continued to silently urge Teal'c to continue his gradual penetration and as Teal'c pushed into him a bit further Daniel sighed saying, "Yes, yes deeper... Please Master go deeper." 

He squealed in immense delight as Teal'c did as he pleaded and pushed into him deeper. Teal’c’s movements were slow as he inched inside the man's anal canal then paused to allow him to stretch and relax to accommodate him. Daniel could feel that hard dick entering his body so slowly and was enjoying feeling his anal muscles gripping Teal'c's penis tightly before the muscles eased up and relaxed to allow Teal'c to bury himself deeper inside. As soon as Daniel's rectal muscles started to relax around the Jaffa Teal'c pushed himself further into the man. God, but feeling such a strong, virile man gently easing his erection into him was amazing. He felt weak and submissive but at the same time he felt cherished and safe. Teal'c was so gentle and yet so savage at the same time slowly penetrating him while gripping his hips firmly within those strong lean hands of his that Daniel felt owned and controlled. He could feel the strength in those beautiful hands as Teal'c continued to hold him firmly about the hips and enter him. 

Teal'c continued to ease into the man paying complete attention to Daniel, listening for any sounds of displeasure or pain. He didn't want to hurt Daniel and vowed not to. The man would only experience intense pleasure from him tonight. Teal'c felt his urge to shove into Daniel attempt to consume him but he contained himself not yet knowing if he was too big for Daniel and not wanting to injure the man in any way. 

Daniel was a very receptive partner. His little cries and murmurs of pleasure successfully aided in urging Teal'c on. He found himself continuing to enter the man enjoying hearing those beautiful murmurings of immense satisfaction as he did so. Teal'c cried out as he imbedded his erection deep within the man kneeling so passively before him. He found that he was glad that Daniel could take him inside so easily. The thought alone sounded nearly impossible but here he now kneeled with his very erect dick buried almost completely to the hilt within Daniel Jackson and the man was still sighing and moaning in immense joy. 

Jack gripped his dick even tighter as he watched Teal'c slowly enter his lover. Oh God, but seeing Teal'c penetrate Daniel was so damned erotic! Jack found himself crying out with Daniel as he drew immense pleasure from Teal'c's gentle entry. As he watched Teal'c continue to enter Daniel and heard those soft mutterings of pleasure and desire slipping from Daniel's mouth he knew that he would lose it soon. Oh shit, observing was almost as damned enjoyable as actually making love! When Teal'c imbedded completely inside of Daniel then started his gentle thrusts Jack nearly jumped out of his seat. Oh shit, it was so fuckin' hot in here! 

As Daniel muttered yes several times Jack could feel his heart rate increasing, and the blood in his veins began to surge through him. Shit, he was so damned turned on right now! His hunger for his beautiful lover increased as he watched the man return Teal'c's slow tantalizing thrusts. He also started to burn for Teal'c. Oh shit, both men were magnificent to watch and so sensuous. As Jack watched the two merge together and ride the waves of heightened passion both participating in the primal dance of lovemaking he became extremely aroused. 

Teal'c began his slow gentle thrusts and Daniel moaned from deep within his throat in response. He had been waiting so long, so damned long, to have Teal'c inside of him like this. Now that he did he couldn't seem to get enough of the man. He started to increase his thrusting, riding Teal'c's grand erection finding that he wanted to take the man inside of him deeper, faster and harder. He sighed in immense delight when Teal'c increased his own pace and started to pull him back and forth across his erection. Daniel arched up as the man continued to pull him back and forth intensifying his every thrust making them all the more powerful. As Teal'c suddenly slid both of his hands around to cup Daniel's own erection he nearly lost it. Teal'c gripped him possessively continuing to pull him back and forth as they strove to reach climax. He cried out as Teal'c slid his left hand to the base of his erection wrapping those strong fingers around his dick. He licked his lips and arched upwards, throwing his head back in euphoria as Teal'c began to gently pump him. Intense feelings began to swarm throughout his body making him quickly lose himself in the intensity of it all. Holy shit! When Teal'c started to match his pumping with his thrusting Daniel could no longer remain silent as he gasped, "Oh God, yes...yes! Please, yes!" 

A smile spread across Teal'c's face as Daniel responded so eagerly and so readily to his lovemaking. He vowed to make the man hit a powerful orgasm tonight several times. He drew great pleasure from forcing the man to ride him by pulling him back and forth on his erection but the urge to caress Daniel was overwhelming. Without a second thought Teal'c slid his hands to that glorious penis and started to work his magical hands back and forth across Daniel's manhood. His hand slid easily since Teal'c had taken the time beforehand to coat Daniel's penis, as well. He found that as he pumped Daniel's dick he matched his thrusts with the movements and Daniel started to writhe and buck beneath him. As the man continually arched his back up like a cat and threw his head back releasing low moans and groans to the air Teal'c found himself thrusting harder and pumping faster. Shit, but Daniel Jackson was a beautiful man. He looked absolutely gorgeous as the light continued to play across the lovely muscles and contours of his well-oiled skin making him appear as if he were cast in a golden hue. Teal'c found he wanted the man...all of the man. He wouldn't be satisfied with just making love to this man once...oh no. He would have to make a point to offer to join in on Jack and Daniel's fantasy plays more often for the man bucking and thrusting beneath him was a delightful temptation. Making love to this man once wasn't enough. Teal'c now understood why Jack was so damned protective and possessive of him. Daniel Jackson was one hell of a man! 

Jack continued to watch as Teal'c and Daniel made mad, passionate love on the floor. Daniel still remained in that submissive position as Teal'c masturbated and fucked him to climax. Shit, he would definitely have to participate in the threesome Teal'c had suggested earlier. 

Jack found his hand beginning to lightly pump his own erection as he watched the intense scene before him. As Daniel thrust back into Teal'c Jack yanked on his own penis pushing himself to orgasm. He couldn't look away and couldn't stop masturbating himself as Daniel moaned while Teal'c grunted. Shit, those two looked so damned hot and wanton as they continued to make love on that floor! Damn it, he was seriously beginning to lose his own self-control! 

Daniel continued to gasp and cry out in ecstasy as Teal'c drove him closer and closer to orgasm. He was burning up in the overwhelming sensations that such wild lovemaking was creating within. God, Teal'c was a wonderful lover! He found that he wouldn't mind making love to the man repetitively. Shit, he was so damn turned on and so damn sexually charged! As Teal'c thrust into him deeper and as he pumped faster on his erection Daniel found himself gasping out in pleasure with each and every thrust. He was melting in an inferno and was so damned close to climax! He closed his eyes reveling in the intense feelings flowing powerfully throughout his body right now. He gently bit into his lip between gasps finding that he was fast losing absolute control. 

Teal'c chuckled huskily as Daniel's moans turned into exquisite gasps of pleasure following each and every thrust. Just listening to the man on his knees and elbows before him responding to his lovemaking was enough to push Teal'c nearer his own apex. He was definitely extremely charged up by Daniel Jackson. The man was amazing and sure knew how to fuck. As Teal'c continued to pump the man's dick he knew that Daniel was about to climax. He increased his pumps and his thrusts urging Daniel to reach fulfillment. Daniel's gasps turned into screams of immense pleasure and Teal'c knew that the man was ready to hit orgasm. He tensed as Daniel finally hit his climax admiring the feel of Daniel's warm seminal fluid against his hand. He lost it then as he gripped Daniel tightly groaning as he too reached climax. 

Teal'c felt satisfied and satiated. The man was spectacular and he definitely wanted to make love to him again tonight. He admired the way Daniel stilled in his grip breathing heavily as he started to come down off of his sexual high. Shit, there was no doubt about it once was definitely not enough to make love to Daniel Jackson. He found his dick already again starting to harden for Daniel. Shit, he wanted the man again! 

Jack continued to watch finding his heart racing as he watched the two thrusting harder and faster. He knew the instant that Daniel was ready to reach his peak as the man started to scream out in immense pleasure. His Danny usually was a screamer when it came to orgasming and Jack loved to hear him scream out in immense joy. It turned him on even more. As Daniel struck his peak Jack felt himself reaching for ejaculation and, as Teal'c hit his final apex, Jack climaxed groaning as he felt his seed now wetting the inside of his briefs. Well now he would definitely have to change clothes, but he didn't care for he was ready to get out of the damned restrictive clothing. He wanted to run over, grab Daniel and make mad passionate love to him and he wanted to jump Teal'c as well. SHIT! 

Daniel felt his breath beginning to calm and sighed in immense satisfaction. Oh shit, but did he ever feel charged. He could still feel the Jaffa's penis buried in his anus and as he felt the man starting to harden yet again Daniel discovered how much he desperately wanted to fuck Teal'c. Shit, once was just not enough to make love to the man! Daniel felt his face flushing as he realized he wanted Teal'c desperately again aware that his own penis was starting to return to its former glorious hardness. Oh my God, he was becoming sexually charged again. Shit! Daniel licked his lips as he pressed his forehead against the pillow under his elbows. He could feel his body sparking with another immense charge and knew that he just had to have the Jaffa again. He had to make love with Teal'c again; he just had to. The man was so damned wonderful! 

Daniel sighed as he felt Teal'c's strong hands once again grip his hips as he slowly started to pull out instantly crying out in frustration not wanting the Jaffa to pull out of him. He was enjoying feeling that penis again hardening within his body. Damn, Teal'c didn't have to withdraw so damned soon! 

Teal'c felt his racing heart begin to slow after reaching his climax. Daniel Jackson was definitely worth it. Shit, but the man could make love! He found that he wanted to have sex with Daniel again. He had earlier entertained the notion of having a threesome. Now he found that he wanted to do so. He would love to feel this man before him pleasing him orally while Jack O'Neill did other things to him. Teal'c slowly eased out of Daniel admiring the way the man cried out in frustration as he did so. Shit, Daniel Jackson obviously didn't want him to leave either. Teal'c could feel his breath coming in quick gasps as those thoughts entered his mind. He was amazed that he could charge the man up so quickly and realized that knowing he could do so only increased his arousal. He needed to make love to Daniel again. He had to make love with Daniel again. Teal'c grinned as he decided on his next command to his slave and ordered, "I am very pleased with your abilities, slave. I plan to explore every one of your specialties. Therefore you will now please me orally." 

"Yes My Master." 

Teal'c stood up smirking as he noticed that Daniel still remained in the very submissive position on knees and elbows waiting to be granted permission to move again. He chuckled as he sat down on the edge of the bed staring intently at the very naked slave on the floor. Daniel definitely was a beautiful sight to behold. He continued to admire the way the light played across the man's sexy physique and finding that he wanted the man's mouth on him NOW he ordered, "Slave may rise to hands and knees. I want slave to crawl over to me then rise on your knees to prepare for orally pleasing me. Is that understood?" 

"Yes Master," came Daniel's breathless reply. 

Shit but he was charged up again already! Damn! He arose to his hands then crawled over to the bed making his movements languid as he slowly crawled before his master. He looked up at the man's groin feeling his breath catch. Shit, but Teal'c was so damned gorgeous! He felt his heart racing as Teal'c casually spread his legs wide enough for him to slide between them on his knees. Daniel willingly crawled between those legs and arose to his knees feeling his face flush as he came face to face with Teal'c's half erect penis. Shit! He frowned when he noticed that the Jaffa wasn't quite hard enough yet. Well he could fix that really quickly! As Teal'c commanded him to begin Daniel placed his hands on the Jaffa's strong upper thighs gripping them beneath his hands as he leaned forward licking his lips. After he was done licking his lips he then slipped his tongue out reaching for the head of that beautiful dick. Daniel wasted little time teasing the man as he flicked his tongue briefly across the head of Teal'c's penis. He chuckled as he heard the man's immediate moan of pleasure. Teal'c would definitely learn just how good he could be at oral servitude. He smirked as he pulled Teal'c's penis into his mouth and began to partially suck him at the same time that he partially swallowed. He knew that his swallowing movement would pull on Teal'c's penis and help it to effectively take its rock hard form. Daniel did it rhythmically relishing in feeling Teal'c's penis becoming very erect in his mouth. Once the man was erect he could move on. Good. 

Teal'c watched Daniel as the man crawled to him then crawled between his legs. He never before saw anything so damned erotic! Shit, he was becoming extremely charged all over again! He inhaled sharply when he watched the man reach up to grip both of his thighs possessively before leaning towards his groin. He could only stare intently as the man slipped his tongue out of his mouth then flicked him. As Daniel pulled him gently into his mouth and started to partially suck him while swallowing Teal'c couldn't help but groan. Oh shit, but that nice moist warm mouth on his penis served to rapidly make him very erect indeed. Teal’c could only stare in surprise as he saw a huge grin stretch across Daniel's face. Shit, the man was enjoying his tormenting! From the moment Daniel's mouth closed over him Teal'c knew that he would become quickly lost. Feeling the man sucking him so tenderly was driving him crazy. The man hadn't even really started and Teal'c was already wrapped up in desire and want! 

Jack sat in his chair watching Daniel as he crawled to Teal'c then moved between the Jaffa's powerful thighs. As Daniel took the Jaffa into his mouth Jack cried out and found himself quickly getting to his feet shedding the remainder of his clothes. It was time that he got a little bit of the action going on before him too. 

Jack grabbed the KY Jelly from the nightstand then quietly approached the two staring intently as Daniel continued to suck the Jaffa gently. Oh God, Daniel looked so sexy as he worked on sucking the Jaffa. SHIT! Jack definitely could not be passive any longer. He just couldn't do it. As he approached Teal'c glanced up at him then nodded smiling giving Jack the indication that he could join in if he so chose. Jack was definitely in the mood to join in and had a feeling that Daniel didn't realize that he was now behind him. Smirking evilly as he thought of just how he could get his lover's attention Jack slowly lowered to his knees directly behind Daniel who was so wrapped up in providing Teal'c with unimaginable pleasure that he failed to hear his approach. Good let Daniel be shocked when he made his first move. Sitting the KY Jelly quietly on the floor near him Jack prepared to surprise his lover. 

Daniel continued to gently suck Teal'c's now very hard penis focusing on pleasing the man with his mouth. When he was satisfied that Teal'c was hard enough that he could now move on he smirked. Daniel pulled his mouth back to the head of Teal'c's erection then started to circle his tongue slowly around the head of the erection. He was pleasantly surprised as Teal'c suddenly gasped in joy. After circling the head of Teal'c's penis with his tongue several more times Daniel pushed his mouth back down on the man's hard shaft taking Teal'c into his mouth as much as he was able. He increased the pressure of his sucking and chuckled as Teal'c again groaned. Daniel was so focused on sucking Teal'c that he failed to hear Jack approach, so when he felt a hot moist tongue flick out and graze his right earlobe he jumped and gasped in shock. He sucked Teal'c harder as that tongue continued to taunt his earlobe and found himself automatically leaning back towards the man who was now tonguing his ear. He knew it was Jack without even looking. As he felt his lover suddenly press against him as he tugged that earlobe into his very moist, hot mouth Daniel groaned against Teal'c's erection and automatically leaned back into the man. Oh God, but this felt so damned wonderful. He felt himself becoming even more aroused when the Jaffa placed his hands on his head and held him in place telling Daniel with his movements that he was not to cease his sucking. Daniel cried out against the invading penis as he felt his lover pressing his bare chest against him. Some where along the course of this fantasy play Jack had miraculously lost his clothing. Daniel found that he didn't care. He preferred to have Jack naked rather then clothed. He felt his heart rate increasing as Teal'c demanded huskily, "Slave, you are not permitted to look up so you are forbidden to turn and look at your other master. You must continue to service me no matter what your true master does to you. If you refuse to obey then you will suffer greatly for such direct disobedience." 

Daniel heard Teal'c and continued to suck him finding that he was melting fast as Jack continued to suckle his earlobe. Feeling Jack's warm moist mouth suckling his earlobe at the same time that he was sucking Teal'c felt so damned erotic. As Jack wrapped his arms possessively around his body holding Daniel firmly against him while Teal'c still held his head firmly in place Daniel quickly overheated. Shit, but both of his masters were being very possessive in their holds. OH GOD! He wasn't sure if he would be able to handle such sweet torment! He felt like a dually owned slave being forced to please two masters at once. The idea successfully pushed him closer to orgasm. Shit, he just had sex with Teal'c and already, not even ten damned minutes later, he was ready to climax again? SHIT! 

Teal'c watched Daniel as the man continued to work that magical tongue of his effectively heating him up even more. Not only was Daniel Jackson good with his hands he was also good with his tongue and mouth. Shit! Teal'c grinned as he watched Jack lower behind Daniel who was still intently sucking him. He could tell that Daniel had not heard Jack's approach and obviously didn't know the man was now behind him. He watched intently as Jack flicked his tongue against Daniel's earlobe then pulled the man against him as he drew that earlobe into his mouth for suckling. Daniel's reaction was immediate as he jumped in surprise then groaned against Teal'c's grand erection. He found that hearing Daniel groaning as he was sucking his dick was very gratifying. He loved the way Daniel's mouth felt on him when the man groaned and cried out against his vast erection. As Teal'c watched Daniel suck him at the same time that Jack was suckling Daniel's ear he felt his temperature rise. Shit! He felt Daniel automatically arching towards Jack and wasted little time firmly placing his hands on the man's head commanding him with that gesture to move no further. When he noticed that Daniel was now effectively trapped between two masters being subjected to pleasure at the same time that he was providing it Teal'c found himself heading closer to ecstasy. 

Jack grinned as he slipped quietly behind his lover wasting precious little time tugging that delectable earlobe into his mouth. He reveled in hearing Daniel groan over Teal'c's dick, which was still in his mouth. As Daniel arched back Jack noticed Teal'c placing his hands firmly on Daniel's head to hold him in place. He chuckled then slid right against Daniel quickly wrapping his own arms around the man's body and pinning him effectively against him. He knew that Daniel was now probably thoroughly lost as he was being held possessively between two masters by both of them. As Teal'c commanded Daniel to continue servicing him no matter what Jack did to him he found that he couldn't resist his overwhelming urge to drive Daniel absolutely crazy. Jack suckled Daniel's ear more intently knowing that Daniel was now hopelessly lost in the abyss of intense passion and desire as he was being serviced while servicing another. The whole situation was erotic as hell! 

Pulling back and releasing his grip on Daniel's earlobe Jack spoke softly into Daniel's ear, "How does my slave feel being made to service two masters? Let this serve as a reminder to you of what you are. You are my slave, my sex slave, who is being loaned out as punishment. You will continue to service your newest master while I enjoy teasing and tormenting you. You belong to both of us. You are merely a sex slave, a pleasure slave. You will continue sucking your new master as I enjoy taking you from behind. You will learn what you are as you are made to respond and react to both of us at the same time that you service us both. Let this night serve as a reminder to you of what you are, slave." 

After Jack said that he gently nipped the flesh of Daniel's right shoulder causing the man to cry out and buck back against him. He smirked as Teal'c immediately tightened his hold on Daniel's head as the man pushed back into Jack. He felt his desire increase as Daniel whimpered when he was made to once again take Teal'c deeply into his mouth. His whimper soon turned into moans of intense pleasure as Jack started to lavish the newest bite mark with his tongue softening the harsh nip he placed on his lover to mark him as his own. 

Teal'c smirked as Jack released Daniel's earlobe then told him exactly what he was. Once done with his “subtle reminder” Teal’c gasped in surprise as he watched Jack nip Daniel's shoulder. He felt Daniel immediately pull his mouth to the head of his erection as he attempted to arch into Jack. Deciding to give Daniel a bit of a reminder that he was to remain servicing him Teal’c deliberately intensified his grip on Daniel's head and pushed the man's mouth back down over his erection gently forcing Daniel to take him once again deep into his mouth. As Daniel whimpered Teal'c felt incredible desire swamp throughout his entire being. He smirked as Daniel's whimper of complaint quickly turned into moans of pleasure as Jack set to work licking his shoulder. 

Daniel was fast losing it as his body became magnified by an intense sexual charge. He continued to suck Teal'c drawing much pleasure from servicing the man orally. As Jack released his earlobe to again inform him of what exactly he was Daniel felt the heat in his belly increase. Shit, he was so damn turned on! He cried out pushing himself back against Jack as the man nipped his shoulder. When he felt Teal'c suddenly push his head back down on his own erection, effectively making Daniel take him deep into his mouth again, Daniel whimpered finding that he so wanted to feel Jack's body pressed intimately against him. He could tell by the firmness in Teal'c's grip that the man was reasserting that he was temporarily his and should only service him. Teal'c ordered Daniel to service him not Jack. Teal'c was his temporary owner, not Jack so he must bow to Teal'c and do as Teal'c commanded. By doing so Teal'c effectively reasserted his mastery over him. Daniel felt himself falling deeper into the abyss of immense euphoria as he was being ruled by two masters and made to obey each. He was effectively trapped between them both with no escape. His only right was to please Teal'c and continue to please him even when Jack was doing such wonderful things to him. Oh God, he was becoming extremely turned on as he felt like a true slave being ruled by two masters. Shit but Teal'c and Jack were going to drive him absolutely crazy! He discovered that he desperately wanted them both. 

Daniel tried to keep his focus on servicing Teal'c but found that was becoming much harder to do. He writhed as Jack continued to lick his shoulder. As Jack's talented tongue continued to rake over the fresh nip on his shoulder soothing the stinging bite Daniel responded by increasing his sucking on Teal'c. He eased his mouth to the head of Teal'c's erection once again circling his tongue around the head of Teal'c's penis finding it very difficult to stay focused on either tempting man. 

Jack continued to enjoy tormenting his lover by making the man go crazy as he continued to satisfy Teal'c. He glanced up as he removed his hands from Daniel's body then reached towards the jar of KY Jelly beside him. Teal'c grinned as he watched Jack's movements knowing what he was planning on doing as he pushed two of his fingers into the lube. Jack wasted little time lubricating his fingers. Once he had them coated he once again pressed against Daniel causing the man to again buck in response. He watched intently as Daniel continued to torment Teal'c with his mouth and tongue. As Teal'c groaned throatily Jack snickered. Daniel must have changed his technique a bit. As he watched his lover continue to orally please the Jaffa he reached for the man's sexy little anus prepared to stimulate Daniel while he continued to suck Teal'c. 

Teal'c's heated gaze moved from the man who was so thoroughly pleasing him with his talented mouth to the man now pressing his fingers into the KY Jelly. Teal'c smiled as he realized that Jack was preparing to reach for the man's anus. As he felt Daniel's tongue suddenly flick back and forth across the head of his erection like he was twanging a damned guitar string Teal'c closed his eyes and threw his head back in ecstasy. Holy shit but did that ever feel so damned good! As Daniel continued to slowly flick that magical tongue across the head of his penis again and again Teal'c noticed his breathing started to come in faint gasps. Oh God, but did this ever feel so damned hot! He cried out with Daniel as the man suddenly gasped against his erection jolting and taking him further into his mouth. He wondered what the hell caused the man to suddenly buck and as he opened his eyes he saw that Jack now had his fingers pressed between the folds of Daniel's beautiful ass. The image was so intense that Teal'c growled and started to fist his hands in Daniel's hair making his grip on Daniel's head a bit more possessive. He felt intense heat pumping his veins as Daniel began to moan against his erection and attempted to push himself back against Jack. Teal'c knew that Daniel was attempting to take Jack's fingers deeper inside of him and at that knowledge he felt ready to explode. As Daniel shifted backwards Teal'c pushed forward making sure that the man's mouth didn't lose contact with his erection. 

Daniel chuckled against Teal'c's penis as he decided to change his methods a bit. He started to gently flick his tongue back and forth across the head of Teal'c's glorious erection admiring the way the Jaffa cried out in immense pleasure. Knowing that he was responsible for making those sounds slip between Teal'c's lips drove him to proceed further. He continued to flick his tongue across the head of Teal'c's penis reveling in the sudden gasping of the man's breath. He was so focused on pleasing Teal'c that he had forgotten his lover still remained behind him. As his lover gently pressed his fingers between the folds of his buttocks then pressed them firmly against his opening Daniel reacted immediately. He gasped and thrust back into Jack's fingers wanting to draw the man in deeper but not wanting to remove his mouth from the Jaffa's erection. He was enjoying sucking Teal'c just a bit too much. Jack's unexpected movement was enough to make Daniel thoroughly distracted and as Jack started to gently rim the outer muscle of his anus with his fingertips Daniel found himself moaning and continuing to buck back against him. Daniel nearly lost all control when he felt Teal'c's grip in his hair suddenly intensify more as he started to fist his hands. Jack continued to rim him causing Daniel to automatically push back into those magical fingers. He felt himself overheating as Teal'c responded immediately to the move by pushing forward on the bed pushing his penis deeper into his mouth. Daniel was in heaven. He felt his breath coming in little gasps of pleasure as he was being fingered by Jack and was sucking Teal'c at the exact same time. Shit, if they both continued to tag team in tormenting the hell out of him he would soon have that glorious climax his body was fast escalating towards! 

Jack smirked as he watched his lover continue to orally stimulate Teal'c. He eased forward more then slowly pressed his fingers between the folds of Daniel's buttocks admiring the way the man immediately reacted to the touch by thrusting back into him. As he added firm pressure to Daniel's entrance he grinned as his lover immediately groaned in response. Jack's grin widened further as he started rimming Daniel's delectable anus drawing much pleasure from tormenting the hell out of his sex slave while he was pleasing another master. He chuckled when Daniel bucked back into him attempting to draw his fingers inside that beautiful anal canal. He glanced up as Teal'c eased forward more refusing to allow Daniel the opportunity to remove his mouth from his erection. Jack observed his lover intently as both him and Teal'c continued to drive Daniel absolutely crazy while both continued to assert their total mastery over him. As Jack watched his lover intently he suddenly knew that if he didn't soon enter Daniel he would lose it, so he eased his fingers out of the man feeling his heartbeat increase as Daniel's cry of disappointment filled the room. He bent down beside Daniel's right ear then spoke evenly and huskily, "Easy, my beautiful sex slave, easy. You just continue to service your new master while I prepare to mount you. Tonight, we will both prove to you who owns you. We will both prove to you who owns your delectable little ass, who owns your siren's body and who owns your luscious mouth. Tonight, we will both prove to you that we are the only one's who can satisfy you completely. We will prove to you that you belong only to us and that you will not be shared with any other unless we decide to do so. We will show you that you only desire us; you only need us. We are the only one's who can give you everything you crave, everything you hunger for, everything you desire. All others will never completely satisfy you for it is us you need; it is us you require to completely satisfy you. You may try to draw pleasure from others, but they will always leave you totally insatiable for it is only us who have the power to provide you with total contentment. Tonight, we will assert our total and complete mastery over you slave. You will remain forever indentured to us for you require us to be content. You will always be our slave, my dear...ALWAYS. As our slave you will continue to do whatever we command of you. Now, you must continue to service your new master. That is a direct order, slave." 

Jack grinned and patted Daniel on the ass as if to back up everything he just told the man. As Daniel whimpered against Teal'c's succulent penis, as if in complaint, Jack nearly came undone. He grinned evilly as he realized that his sex slave was trying to voice his denial that he was a slave by whimpering in response to his master's comments. He realized that his slave was trying to show that he was still very disobedient and would not willingly bend to his master's rule ever. Jack laughed as Teal'c chose that particular time to pull Daniel's mouth further down on his erection as if affirming everything that was just stated to him. Obviously Teal'c felt the need to remind Daniel of what exactly he was by making a very bold statement forcing the slave to take his master deeper into his mouth. Daniel quickly yielded to Teal'c's mastery over him as he responded by lowering his head further, groaning loudly and beginning to gently glide his hands languidly up and down across Teal'c's upper legs at the same time that he increased his sucking on the man's penis. With his actions Daniel demonstrated that he agreed with everything Jack had just told him. Jack chuckled huskily as Daniel willingly showed them that he was completely accepting of his status as a mere sex slave to be ruled over. 

Teal'c's grin spread into a smile as Jack continued to fondle Daniel. Daniel's reactions were immediate as he continued to groan and moan against Teal'c's erection. He loved the feel of Daniel's hot, wet mouth enclosed over his hard dick. As Jack continued to finger his lover Daniel's sucking increased. He gripped Teal'c about the thighs even tighter resisting his urge to push completely back into the man now caressing him so intimately. Teal'c admired the way Daniel continued to thrust into Jack while still keeping his mouth firmly clamped around his penis. Daniel felt glorious. Shit, the man was absolutely amazing! He chuckled huskily when Jack removed his fingers from Daniel's anus. Daniel immediately voiced his disappointment rather loudly and as Jack leaned down by his ear and started to remind Daniel what exactly he was Teal'c felt himself quickly coming undone. He was very pleased when Jack made sure to tell Daniel that they were both his masters and that they would both teach him what he was. He was drawing closer to orgasm as Daniel continued to suck him so intensely while Jack continued to point out that he was a slave. Shit, he was so damned turned on by these two! 

When Jack patted Daniel on the ass, as if to affirm everything he had just said, Teal'c found that he also wanted to remind Daniel that he belonged only to them so he deliberately pulled Daniel's mouth further down onto his erection making the man take him deeper into his savory mouth. When Daniel whimpered, as if to protest against his total ownership, Teal'c felt the heat of passion surging even stronger within. He heard Jack laughing at the action as he quickly proved to Daniel that he was totally owned by forcing him to accept his master's penis further into his mouth. Teal'c grinned at Jack as the man winked at him. When Jack winked at him he found himself easily moving deeper into his assigned role in the fantasy play. He admired the way Daniel so easily played the part of a sex slave and Jack the role of master to the hilt. These two truly made a fantasy play very enjoyable. Teal'c stared intently down at Daniel groaning with Daniel as the man yielded to his rule by increasing his sucking, bowing his head further downward and starting to run his hands up and down across Teal'c's upper legs in a possessive gesture. He nearly lost it knowing that by doing those things Daniel just agreed completely with his masters' rights to rule him entirely. 

Daniel became wrapped up in an inferno of intense passion as Jack verbalized what he was to him. As Jack stated exactly what he was and that he required his masters to bring him to complete contentment Daniel nearly lost it. Holy shit, but Jack was definitely asserting that he was a fuckin' slave with those statements. Daniel continued to suck Teal'c and listen as Jack continued to inform him of what exactly he was. As Jack told him that he was indentured to both of his masters and that he would always, always be a slave Daniel felt himself drawing closer to orgasm. Then, when Jack patted him on the ass and Teal'c forced him to take his erection deeper into his mouth, Daniel felt as if he truly were Jack and Teal'c's slave. He couldn't stop himself as he whimpered in complaint. He was a disobedient sex slave and by whimpering in response to Jack and Teal'c's assertive gestures he was showing them that he would never completely accept the role of a slave. He was also showing them that he felt trapped between two masters who both now controlled his fate completely. He was their sex slave trained to only please them and no other. He was a sex slave who’s only right, only duty, was to please his masters in whatever way they desired. As he continued to orally service Teal'c, as per Jack's command, he possessively gripped Teal'c about the legs running his hands up and down across them and lowering his head further telling Jack and Teal'c with his body language that he accepted his rightful place as their sex slave. No matter how hard he fought to be a disobedient slave to his masters he was showing them with those gestures that he knew he would always belong to them and always be their sex slave. He could feel the heat in his loins raging as he continued to draw much pleasure from the very intense fantasy play. Shit but he so needed Jack to make love to him now! He was drawing much pleasure from sucking Teal'c and found that he didn't want to stop. Teal'c felt so good in his mouth. He was drawing immense pleasure from orally serving the man. He sure as hell didn't want to stop. He was rapidly jolted out of his thoughts as Jack demanded, "Remember what you are, slave. Remember whom you belong to. Remember that you are owned, that you are property. You can complain all you'd like, but we still control your fate. We still control you completely. You need to remember what you are, slave!" 

Daniel bowed his head further and again whimpered this time to show his masters that he was deeply sorry for upsetting them and defying them. He could not speak at the moment because Teal'c still held his mouth firmly over his dick. Daniel could only form moans and whimpers around the huge erection now filling his mouth. He felt the heat within him increase even more as Jack sneered in his ear, "That's it, slave. Remember what you are. Show us how sorry you feel for being so defiant by whimpering for us. You are to continue to suck your master while I fuck you. You will be fucked up the ass while your other master fucks your mouth. You will learn what you are slave. I promise you that." 

Jack then tenderly bit into Daniel's right earlobe suckling and nibbling the delectable flesh reveling in feeling his lover again buck against him as he lavished one of Daniel's erogenous zones. As Jack intensified his suckling he listened to his lover beginning to moan and groan around Teal'c's erection still firmly gripped within the man's mouth. Jack felt his desire sparking even higher and knew that he needed to make love to the man now. He continued to suckle Daniel's earlobe as he quickly lubed himself then he gently grazed his teeth across the earlobe as he pulled away. Jack focused intently as he prepared to penetrate his lover. He inhaled sharply as he gently pressed his erection against the folds of Daniel's buttocks in preparation of entering him. 

Daniel felt his entire body flood with warmth and hunger knowing that Jack was preparing to enter him to make love to him. Shit but he was so damned ready for Jack O'Neill to make hot passionate love to him! As Jack gently pushed the head of his penis against Daniel's anus he nearly lost it. It felt so damned erotic to have one master begin to penetrate him while he was still orally pleasing his other master. Daniel was sure that he would melt before this night was over. SHIT! As Jack leaned over him gently nuzzling his neck Daniel cried out against Teal'c yet again. He could feel his temperature continue to rise as Jack gradually entered him pushing his erection in a little at a time waiting patiently for Daniel's anus to grip his shaft tightly before relaxing around the huge erection on the man. As Jack started pressing the faintest feathery kisses down across his spine Daniel found himself moaning and arching against his lover. Shit, but Jack's mouth was glorious! He continued to gently suck Teal'c's erection once again slowly pulling his mouth back to the head of Teal'c's penis flitting his tongue back and forth across the man's prominent erection. Teal'c started to unconsciously thrust his hips pushing his dick gently into Daniel's mouth as he grew more excited. Daniel moaned in reply pulling him deeper into his mouth. Daniel loved the feel of that rock hard dick in his mouth as he sampled it so generously. 

Teal'c continued to watch the slave intently as he continued to please his master by orally servicing him. Shit but that mouth felt so damned good wrapped around him, so good! He continued to watch Jack and Daniel intently admiring the way that Daniel continued to suck him as Jack eased into his sexy ass. As Daniel groaned yet again Teal'c could feel himself approaching orgasm. He loved the feel of Daniel's mouth as the man pushed back down onto him taking him deep and sucking him hard. Teal'c discovered that he could no longer resist his urge to thrust and began to gently rock back and forth easing his penis slowly in and out of Daniel's hot mouth. Teal'c was very careful with his thrusts moving with very tight control careful not to thrust too deeply into Daniel's mouth. He watched the man intently for any signs of discomfort or pain, which would indicate he was thrusting too deeply. He didn't want to hurt Daniel in any way so he was very gentle with the man. As he glanced at Jack he noticed that Jack was also being gentle and taking his time slowly entering Daniel so as not to hurt him. The scene was so tender but at the same time it was so damned intensely arousing. As Jack pushed fully into Daniel burying his erection to the hilt Teal'c relished in Daniel's immediate reaction as he cried out and increased his sucking motion on his hard dick. Teal'c groaned in immense pleasure and enjoyment as he felt the man's mouth clamp tighter around his penis. 

Jack glanced up at Teal'c admiring the way that the Jaffa was slowly thrusting in and out of Daniel's mouth being very gentle as he did so. Jack found the sight to be intensely sensual and quickly licked his lips. He placed his hands gently onto Daniel's shoulders as he continued to slide his rock hard dick inside the tight confines of Daniel's beautiful anus. He could hear Daniel's breathing was now heavier and he continued to let little groans and whimpers of pleasure escape from between his luscious lips as Jack entered him. When he pushed completely into Daniel he cried out reveling in the feel of Daniel's anal muscles gripping his erection tightly before beginning to relax around the pleasurable invasion. As Daniel cried out against Teal'c's penis Jack felt his heart rate successfully pounding faster and harder in response. Holy shit but this whole scene was so damned unbridled! Jack knew that it wouldn't be much longer before he reached his apex. He remained still enjoying the feel of his erection buried to the hilt within his lover's sweet ass. He watched intently as Daniel once again pushed his mouth down onto Teal'c's erection taking the man as far into his mouth as possible before pulling back to the head of that magnificent erection to taunt the head of Teal'c's shaft yet again with his amazingly talented tongue. As Daniel suddenly moaned deeply within his throat Jack could no longer hold back as he started to thrust into Daniel slowly at first wasting little time increasing his thrusting pace. He noticed that his lover stilled his hands and gripped Teal'c's legs tightly as if to use those strong legs to anchor himself as Jack fucked him from behind at the same time that Teal'c fucked his mouth so tenderly. Daniel's reactions were immediate as he was thoroughly enjoying being fucked both ways. Jack had to touch the man; he couldn't resist the urge so, without further thought, he wrapped his arms around Daniel's waist and planted his hands firmly over Daniel's groin. He cupped the man beneath both of his hands possessively. Daniel cried out, tensing as pleasure surged to the forefront within him. When Teal'c cried out, obviously responding to Daniel's oral stimulation, Jack could feel his own climax raging rapidly to the forefront. Shit, he was so ready to come that it was amazing! 

Daniel continued to suck Teal'c and torment the man as he thrust so gently in and out of his mouth. As Daniel pulled his mouth to the head of Teal'c's erection and ran his tongue back and forth across the head of the man's penis he nearly lost it as the slightest taste of salt filled his mouth. Shit, but Teal'c was now seeping seminal fluid from that damned gorgeous dick! Daniel was greedy. Tempted by the faintest sampling of the man's juices he sucked harder wanting to coax the fluid into his mouth, wanting Teal'c to finally ejaculate in response to his sensual tonguing and sucking. His attention was suddenly drawn to Jack as the man began thrusting, gentle at first, but quickly increasing his thrusting pace and cried out in euphoria as Jack and Teal'c both fucked him. Daniel was lost in the intense emotions and feelings of blessed ecstasy as Jack suddenly clamped both of his hands possessively over his groin pulling him tighter against himself in the process. Daniel could no longer stop the flow of moans, groans and gasps as they tumbled forth from his mouth eliciting around the fullness of Teal'c's erection thrusting in and out of his mouth gloriously slow. Holy shit, he was about ready to climax! As Teal'c suddenly tensed within his mouth Daniel knew the Jaffa was about to hit ejaculation and in the next instant he did. Daniel wasted precious little time licking and sucking all the seminal fluid off of the man's spectacular dick. Shortly after Teal'c came Daniel could sense Jack reaching his peak. He screamed out in intense delight as Jack's seed shot deep inside of him and knew that he was quickly approaching his own orgasm. Jack must have decided to help him along a bit because the man suddenly gripped the base of Daniel's penis and began pumping it vigorously while still remaining imbedded deep inside of him. Teal'c eased his penis out of Daniel's mouth and moved back to watch Daniel reach fulfillment. Daniel immediately started to give voice to the raging pounding emotions swirling and burning within him as he cried out, "Oh God, oh God! Yes, yes, yes! OH GOD! YES!" In the next instant Daniel also ejaculated as Jack successfully helped him to his climax. 

As soon as Teal'c started his tender thrusting in and out of Daniel's deliciously hot mouth he knew that he would climax. He grunted as the man licked him so intimately swiping his tongue across the head of his penis as he sampled the bit of fluid that trickled out. Teal'c was pleasantly surprised when Daniel's next move was to increase the intensity of his sucking. Teal'c's arousal shot up immensely as the man kneeling before him and sucking him so hard seemed to be trying to suck him dry. Holy shit, did Daniel Jackson ever have one hell of a tempting mouth! He continued to thrust finding that with the increase in Daniel's sucking he rapidly headed for fulfillment. He stilled as he knew he was about to shoot off his seed and as the gorgeous man before him immediately sucked and licked him dry when he succeeded in climaxing Teal'c couldn't speak, couldn't move, couldn't breathe. SHIT! Daniel was a greedy little sex slave savoring every little bit of his seminal fluid not wanting to leave any of it behind. Teal'c found that simple act of Daniel's to be so sensual. When he realized that Jack hadn't yet hit his orgasm Teal'c found himself watching the two intently crying out with them as Jack reached his peak then worked on pumping Daniel to his peak. Teal'c eased himself out of the man's mouth focusing intently on Daniel Jackson's handsome face wanting to watch the man as he struck orgasm. As Daniel reached his orgasm and ejaculated in response to his lover's persistent pumps on his dick Teal'c discovered that the man was even more beautiful when he climaxed. Damn, the man was sexy as hell...they both were sexy as hell, especially when they reached fulfillment! 

Teal'c gasped in pleasant surprise as Daniel suddenly wrapped his hands firmly around the backs of his legs and pulled him closer gently placing his head to rest it in his lap. Teal'c felt his breath catch in his throat at such a tender gesture. He quickly discovered that he had to touch the man so he started to gently stroke Daniel's hair admiring the way both Jack and Daniel were breathing heavily and trying to regain their control. As Jack wrapped his arms firmly around Daniel then pressed his head against the middle of Daniel's broad back Teal'c felt his heart swelling. He felt as if he was now a part of these two men as they so openly welcomed him into their private games. 

After reaching an incredible orgasm Daniel felt the need to be close to both Teal'c and Jack. Without thought he slid his hands down to the back's of Teal'c's knees pulling the man closer to him as he laid his head gracefully in the man's lap focusing on trying to regain his control. He sighed in pleasure as the Jaffa started to gently stroke his hair in a loving gesture. Oh shit, but it felt so damned good to be stroked like that. As Jack wrapped his arms around him pressing his head against the center of Daniel's broad back he found himself sighing in contentment. Daniel and Jack both loved close contact immediately after making love. They both drew great enjoyment out of the simple chance to be close to one another, to touch one another, to hold one another. Daniel thought it only fair to bring the Jaffa into this closeness after satisfaction as he pulled the man closer placing his head in the man's lap. He smiled as he felt Teal'c's hand in his hair stroking it, obviously Teal'c was enjoying this closeness after love making as well. Daniel allowed his eyes to slide shut feeling incredibly tired and immensely satisfied. He sighed loudly as Jack continued to hold him close and rub his hands casually up and down across his chest as he did so. They remained like that for a very long time none of them wanting to move. Each of them drawing immense contentment and pleasure from the closeness occurring after such intense lovemaking. 

Teal'c was the first to speak as he complimented in a soft tone of voice, "Slave, I am very impressed with your amazing talents. You are, indeed, a truly talented pleasure slave." 

Jack smiled as Teal'c said that and couldn't resist adding, "Yes slave, you have made me proud of you tonight for providing such extreme pleasure for both of us. You have performed well for me tonight. You have performed well for both of us tonight." 

Daniel spoke in a soft, compliant tone of voice, "Thank you, My Masters. I am glad that I have successfully pleased you both, My Masters." 

"I must say that I will want to rent this slave in the future if he is available for leasing." 

"Oh yes, he will continue to be leased though I believe that you will be the only one I'll rent him to." 

"Slave?" 

"Yes Master?" 

"There is one other thing I require of you..." 

"Yes Master?" 

"To lay with your true master and I on the bed before us. I want the slave to fall asleep between his two masters tonight." 

Daniel felt his face flush and the heat in his gut starting to spike yet again. Damn but that suggestion sounded so intensely unchaste. Teal'c was demanding he sleep between his two masters tonight? Holy shit! As he lifted his head to glance at both Jack and Teal'c he grinned. They were both obviously in agreement. He lowered his head yet again responding, "It will be my pleasure to serve you, My Masters, in whatever way is required of me." 

Jack chuckled huskily effectively exciting both Teal'c and Daniel yet again. He definitely liked that idea himself. It would be the perfect ending to a perfect night. He slowly eased out of his slave then ordered, "Slave must climb into that bed and spread your full body out for both of your masters to admire." 

"Yes My Master, sir." 

"Slave may now rise and do as you have been commanded." 

Daniel slowly arose to his feet still keeping his head bowed in a proper show of submission. He then moved to the bed lying in the center of the mattress stretching his full body out languidly making his every move slow and sensual as he did so. He was again taunting his masters just a bit with his movements. As he shifted onto his back on the center of the mattress he then allowed his legs to casually drop open thrusting his hips into the air several times as if he were trying to get comfortable. As he heard twin gasps and groans coming from off to his right he knew that he effectively caught both Jack's and Teal'c's full and undivided attentions. He then turned looking intently towards both of his masters as he purred, "This slave is in desperate need for mastering. My masters must come and discipline me for my direct disobedience." 

Both Jack and Teal'c swallowed hard as the man lay sprawled out on the bed in his full, naked glory staring intensely their way with those goddamned vivid blue eyes of his. As Daniel spoke those two sentences Jack and Teal'c discovered that they could no longer resist the allure of Doctor Daniel Jackson. They just had to join him on that bed. Teal'c and Jack caved immediately to their sex slave's rule as their feet moved of their own accord and their bodies betrayed them by lowering beside that damned brazen disobedient slave. As soon as they were both stretched out on either side of Daniel their sex slave became even more brazen as he immediately seized both of their dicks in each of his hands holding his hands possessively over their groins. He then huskily replied, "Do My Masters require anything further from their sex slave tonight?" 

Jack and Teal'c both licked their lips in response. They both stared intently at the ceiling as Daniel's possessive grips on them successfully short-circuited their brains. When neither responded Daniel chuckled huskily leaning over to whisper in Jack's ear, "You are all mine, My Master. All mine." Then he flicked his tongue into Jack's ear admiring the way the man suddenly jolted and groaned in immense pleasure. He then leaned over to whisper in Teal'c's ear, "You belong to me, My Master. Always." Then he, likewise, slipped his tongue into Teal'c's ear effectively making the Jaffa jolt and moan as well. He chuckled again as he released his possessive hold on both of his masters. Once he released them he turned to face Jack who wasted little time wrapping his arms around Daniel and pulling the man into an intense embrace. Jack chuckled as Teal'c also wrapped his arms around Daniel pulling him into an embrace. They both entwined their arms around Daniel's body. Daniel inhaled sharply missing the evil smirks that passed between Jack and Teal'c as they both deliberately pressed themselves right against Daniel gripping the man firmly to them refusing to yield their possessive grips on him. Daniel cried out as he realized that he was now effectively pinned between his two masters. He again cried out in intense pleasure as Teal'c ground his penis against his ass at the same time that Jack ground his penis against his groin. Daniel nearly lost it and felt his own dick successfully beginning to harden again in response to his very controlling masters. Jack chuckled finding himself watching his lover as the man started to succumb to sleep. 

As the man drifted to sleep within the possessive holds of both of his masters Jack couldn't resist pressing a kiss to the man's forehead. Teal'c also found himself pressing a tender kiss to the back of Daniel's neck. He sighed in pleasure as he submitted to sleep. 

Jack glanced up at Teal'c whispering, "He's asleep." 

Teal'c smiled watching as Jack slowly eased his embrace on the young archaeologist. Teal'c followed in suit relaxing his hold on the man now asleep between them. They both listened to Daniel's breathing as he slept finding contentment in just being here with him, with each other. Shortly after Daniel drifted asleep Jack started to also. He again tenderly pressed a kiss to his lover's forehead smiling as his lover reacted to the tender gesture by sighing and mumbling, "Love you, Jack..." 

"I love you too, Daniel." 

Teal'c felt his throat tense up in response to such a tender moment. He smiled warmly at Jack as the man's eyes also drifted closed. Teal'c chuckled softly as Jack's breathing soon evened out to match Daniel's breathing. They were both now fast asleep. Teal'c found himself watching two people who have come to mean so much to him since his break from Apophis. He cared deeply for both men, as well as, Samantha Carter though he rarely showed his emotions. As he continued to watch the two sleeping peacefully he whispered, "I love you both though I never have been able to say the words." 

As Daniel and Jack both answered, "Love you too, Teal'c..." He felt overjoyed. They were his family, SG-1 was his family and he was so thankful to have found them. 

Teal'c soon followed Jack and Daniel's examples as he also drifted to sleep with a smile of contentment and happiness touching his lips.

**Author's Note:**

> The next installment of this series is titled: "The Price of Opposition"
> 
> * All parts of this series can be read as stand alones but were written with a slow build (meaning each story builds on the other and takes the role play a bit further delving into other areas of BDSM) *


End file.
